You Don't See & I Won't Say
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: "How about we try to set them up? Really, what's the worst that can happen?" Jake closed his eyes, nodding at his own [Post Sky Witch] [Bubbline] Edit: Now with a Bonus Story
1. Chapter 1: In the Closet

Disclaimer: I do not own AT.

A/N: Post Sky Witch.

* * *

"Marcy?"

"Ya Bon?

"Who's Ash?"

They had flown in a blissful silence up until this point. At least that's how it had appeared. Bubblegum's jealous mind however couldn't say focused. Ash must have known about what Hambo meant to Marceline. Something the vampire had never cared to share with her.

"How do you know Ash?" Marceline asked, interested.

Momentarily doubting the sensitivity of the subject, Bubblegum answered, "Well Maja said she was sold Hambo by 'some wenus named Ash' and –"

She stopped, feeling Marceline begin to slightly tremble in her arms.

"Marceline?" Bubblegum asked gently, expecting to be met with tears.

Instead the girl in question let out a lighthearted laugh, not a hint of sorrow in the tone, "He was my boyfriend a long long loooong time ago. And 'wenus', wow, that's even a kind thing to call him."

Bubblegum was glad to hear her words had not affected her friend negatively.

Marceline was unaware of how a single word had affected the Princess, but she felt as pink arms held her tighter.

"Hey ease up with your arms. I may be undead but you don't have to try and make me _completely _dead." She joked, still giggling to herself.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The apology was twofold.

Marceline could not see Bubblegum's expression behind her. But something in the way she had apologized made the Queen want to calm her worries, "Don't be. Really Princess, I'm in your debt." But the seriousness didn't last long, "You get a free pass to make fun of me, use me for experiments, anything really. You really have no idea what loosing Hambo felt like. And then the feel of getting him back."

"I think I do." In came as a whisper, so soft, perhaps it was never even spoken aloud. When Marceline didn't comment on it Bubblegum decided it was the latter.

"So how did you get him back anyway? Hambo that is."

They were already near the castle and Bubblegum was glad for this. She had been hoping to avoid this conversation topic at all costs.

"I said I took care of it."

Marceline stopped, slowly allowing the Princess to maneuver from her back. Making sure her feet landed gently on the balcony floor before floating higher once more, "I know what you said. It's just Maja is a witch, and well, if she wanted she could totally take you out."

The Princess crossed her arms, eyes narrowing in defense, "You saying I'm week now. Way to go with that 'I'm in your debt' act. That lasted, what, a minute."

Marceline snorted, words dripping with playful sarcasm, "Sorry sorry. You're the strongest, smartest and prettiest person I know. There happy."

"Mmmm." Bubblegum thought, "For now."

Marceline could only shake her head, "Whatever weirdo, look, I'll see you later." She turned around to take off into the dark morning, but hesitated, turning around with the intent of setting the record striate, "But really, I meant it. I owe you one."

Bubblegum wanted to argue, to tell her there was nothing to owe. Tell her-

But the words didn't come, "Ya, ya get out of here." Shooing the thought, as well as the other woman, away, "The sun is about to rise and you left your protective gear back along the way."

With one last look at blue eyes and back at Hambo, the Vampire took her leave.

Bubblegum watched her go, suddenly becoming aware of just how cold this early morning was.

At the time, giving up her shirt had been so easy. The goal of seeing Marceline happy had overshadowed any repercussions.

Had it even been a fair trade?

Maja apparently thought so.

But to Bubblegum seeing the tears of joy and relief on Marceline's face had been worth more than any comfort that shirt could bring.

Still-

Without it she felt cold, literally and figuratively.

You see the Candy Princess had fallen for the very thing she recognized in all her suitors.

Infatuation, puppy love, a crush and in this case doomed to be unrequited.

How did she know it was unrequited?

The better question was 'how could it not be'.

Even if Marceline liked her, the Princess had long decided never allow a romantic relationship in her life.

There was too much at stake. Too much she had no control over.

Lost in her mind, Bubblegum didn't notice her colorful friend ripple though the sky toward her, "Bubblegum."

Jumping at the voice, but glad for the distraction, "Lady! What are you doing here so early?"

"You have a meeting with the Lumpy King and Queen this morning, remember?" The Rainicorn gently informed.

"Fudge balls! I completely forgot."

"How could you forget?" The blond noticed something as the girl turned to head inside, "Were you crying?"

"No." She paused, not completely sure herself, "I don't think so." Touching her face to find no tears, "Why would you ask?"

Lady followed her inside, watching the Princess rummage though her closet for something finer to wear, "Your eyes look wet."

"Maybe something got into them during the flight." Bubblegum said without thinking, hurrying into the bathroom to change.

"Flight?" Lady called after her.

Bubblegum realized her worlds and answered back though the door awkwardly, "Oh ya, um, Marceline needed my help. Getting back her childhood doll from a witch… it was nothing important."

Marceline.

Lady knew of her well.

The Vampire and Bubblegum had once been very close. That was until something happened and it sent the whole thing to poop.

The only thing Lady knew was her best friend still very fond of her, enough even to keep her shirt after they stopped talking.

On one occasion Lady had even accidentally caught the princess nuzzling it. To which the candy girl explained was simply her wiping her nose.

But something was off, actions and words from her pink haired friend about the vampire mixed as well as oil and water.

The Rainicorn began to look around in boredom when something caught her eye on the open closet door.

A photo?

Little legs carried her over to it. With one last look over at the bathroom door, Lady began to study the hidden image.

Two familiar figures stood side by side. A pink arm resting upon a slim gray shoulder, pink lips smiling like a child with nothing to fear and blue eyes … she knew that look.

And Lady became ever surer.

For whatever reason the Princess was either: hiding an affair or a less happy alternative, in a one sided love.

But why would she not say anything?

"Alright rea-" Bubblegum emerged from changing only to see that Lady had found something of interest. She tried to stay calm. To follow instinct, run and shut the closet door would be just a tad too suspicious.

Lady turned around with a blush, embarrassed for snooping, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bubblegum misread the blush and with a dry mouth pressed her friend to continue, playing dumb, "Tell you what?"

Seeing her friend begin to suffer from this revelation, Lady decided to pull back-, "Why didn't you tell me that Science slept in you closet sometimes?" -changing the topic seamlessly.

It took a moment for Bubblegum to recover, "Oh right." She moved slowly to the closet door, closing it in the most natural way she could manage, "He likes the quiet."

"I see." Lady smiled kindly, "We should leave him alone then."

Bubblegum nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Waaaaait, so you're telling me Bubblegum likes Marceline?" Jake eyed his girlfriend. He loved gossip but only when it was true.

"Yes. I'm almost sure of it." Jake could see how much this meant to Lady and listen closely as she continued, "I want to help but just don't want her to get hurt. I don't think their dating. She doesn't date. But if I do something and she get's her hopes up and Marceline doesn't like her then. There must be a good reason she's hidden it. It's not like there's a law against dating. She can rule a kingdom and date too. No one has said she couldn't. People have even been trying to push her to find someone. Marceline isn't even from the Candy Kingdom. There's no bias."

Somewhere along the line Lady's words became random facts. A rant fuelled by the desire to see her friend happy.

Seeing this, Jake stopped her, "Aw Hun, it's sweet you care about PB but that's not going to happen."

"What part?"

"Marceline likes her"

"Really?" Lady became exited. This could actually go very well.

"Well, I said 'like' not love. I don't really know that part. How about we try to set them up? Really, what's the worst that can happen if we try to get them together huh?"

Jake closed eyes, nodding at his plan.

"Get who together?"

Jake answered, "Princess Bubblegum and Marceline babe you where the one to bring it up."

"Whaaaa?"

Jake's eyes shot open wide. He had been so proud of his plan he hadn't even realized who's question he had just answered.

"Oh … uh, sup Finn."

* * *

A/N: Hey If anyone has any ideas on what methods Lady and Jake should try to get these two together. If you do, leave a review of it and it might be used as one of their attempts. Will it work? How will Finn feel? How will the two girls feel (better question)?

We'll have to wait and see ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: In the Dark

Discalmer: I do not own AT

A/N: opps forgot to make Lady speak Korean in the last chapter. Just for continuity and laziness I will simply write all her lines in English. Sorry about that.

Thank you for all of the great ideas!

* * *

Finn walked backward out of the room, mouth hanging open.

Jake was about to call his brother back when he reentered on his own, looking only slightly less shocked than before.

"I missed something. Can you explain-" He paused, thinking of what he was looking to understand. "-just everything again?"

Lady looked over at her boyfriend, worried at the turn their plan had taken. "Should we really get him involved?"

"Dude." Finn pressed.

Sympathizing with the teen, Jake turned to Lady. "Well he did kinda hear already." Waiting until he saw a reluctant nod of agreement, before turning to Finn, "It's just as you've heard. Lady and I were thinking it might be a good idea to get Marceline and Bubblegum together."

"Like, together or 'together together'?" Finn took great care to over emphasize his air quotes.

"Umm… together together?" Jake responded cautiously, unsure of exactly how his younger brother was taking this news. When Finn did not answer, he continued to explain as gentle as possible. "I mean because, come on, it's obvious they like each other."

"Wait." Finn stopped him, "Like each other or 'like like' each other?"

Jake stared at him deadpan, "Bro, stop that."

"Sorry." He really was. The news had caused his brain to melt into goo. Though somewhere deep down he was not surprised by this. After all Marceline was a pretty easy book to read, and Finn hated reading so that was saying something. "But what if Bubblegum doesn't like Marceline back?"

Jake thought about it, "About that, actually, we think it's the exact opposite."

"So… Prubs is the one with a crush?!" Now this was more shocking.

"That's what Lady thinks."

Lady nodded her head and Finn went silent. It all felt so strange. After all it was a more then well known fact the Princess didn't date. And she had never really seemed to show an interest in **anyone** before, despite her suitor's best efforts.

Could it really be? She had to have a reason for being so secretive about her feelings…

"You gonna be ok?" Jake asked, braking Finn out of his mind cage.

"Ya. Why wouldn't I be, after all, she's way too old for me anyway." His words were assuring, but his tone faltered slightly. "Plus I got FP back." Finn added, more as a reminder to himself than anyone else. He did not want to go threw all that drama again.

"Alright." Not fully confident in his brothers words but sure he would be able to handle the situation, Jake continued, "So you want in?"

"Heck ya and I got just the thing to get them together."

"What's that?" Jake asked, smiling at how confident Finn sounded in his own limited romance advice.

"Two words man… 'dungeon crawl'"

Jake snorted, "That will never work."

"Why not? FP likes them." Finn tried to defend, "… I think."

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem… romantic enough." This critic coming from the guy who believed 100% in the romantic powers of the 'lutesuit'.

Lady who had been listening the entire time, chimed in, "I think it's perfect."

"Really?" Jake was surprised.

"Yes, think about it. It's dark, scary and secluded. What she really meant was 'it's a place Marceline won't burn to a crisp, plenty of close proximity and well… you know where it can all lead.'" The Rainicorn's eyebrows raised and fell at the suggestion. Jake was trying his hardest not to think of his friends in such a situation. Lady saw this and was enjoying her love's expressions. It was a known fact to anyone who knew the blond well just how much of a tease she was. "All we need is a reason for sending them in together."

"What's she saying?" Finn asked, completely lost in translation.

Jake shorthanded, "She likes your plan."

"Oh!" The youth rejoiced. "Thanks Lady."

Lady smiled at him.

Jake turned his attention to Finn once more, "Well I guess you don't have a plan on how to get them to participate in this dungeon crawl together do you?"

"Actually, I do."

* * *

A strange letter had come for Bubblegum. It was not a letter in the traditional sense, as it was not written. Within the plain envelope was a page that seemed to be ripped out of an ancient book of some sort.

_Such a waste,_ Bubblegum thought.

The page told of a flower, one that could only survive in absolute darkness. It had healing properties unlike any other she had ever read about.

How had she missed this?!

If she could find this plant, find a way to study its properties. The benefits could be endless.

The only problem, how to find such a flower in the dark? She had already begun to list possible places the flower may grow. But what or who could she use as her eyes.

Hmmm~

It was then she got a wicked thought. After all, a certain someone still did owe her a favor.

Pulling out a quill and parchment she began to write a simple and quick letter.

_Dear Marceline, _

_Meet me in the dark- _

* * *

A/N: Today has just been so hectic and am super sleepy… well not enough so that a short chapter couldn't be written :P


	3. Chapter 3: In the Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

A/N: Will try to update this once a week (hopefully, if not more).

And again, if there is anything you would like to see please leave it in the review/PM. Tentatively there are 2-4 more chapters (aside from this one) planned.

Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

"Ooo" A voice cried out in the darkness. The pink woman fell into a body that had moved expertly in the way, blocking her from falling onto the cold rocky floor.

"Um Bon." This was not the first time it had happened that evening. "I don't think this is working for you."

"No no, I'm fine." Was the response.

"You think so?" Marceline's voice urged her to look at the situation closer. "I said I would carry you." She reminded.

"I'm fine." Bubblegum assured.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you enjoyed falling on me like that." Deathly blue lips smirked, joking.

But it wasn't a joke.

Though that wasn't her actual intent, Bubblegum would be lying to say she didn't enjoy having the vampire so close.

Marceline could see the candy princess puff her cheeks in defense, the red hue she loved so much painting them an enticing shade.

Bubblegum looked absolutely adorable trying to find her way in the darkness, even being lead by Marceline's guiding hand.

"Actually, I didn't think you'd ask for that request so soon-" Marceline considered."-or at all really."

They were friends, neither of them could deny it. However sometimes they would simply go years without saying a word to each other. As though there had been a fight Marceline was not even aware of. During those periods she would grow frustrated with the Princess. Wondering all the while what her problem was, and if she was somehow to blame.

Marceline knew very well how friendships and romances had a tendency to come and go.

And she had no problem with this.

But with Bonnibel, she never would leave it go for too long.

Why did she always want to make amends, even when it was not her fault?

Why did she feel this way only toward someone who, it seemed at times to, wanted nothing to do with her?

"Marceline?" Bubblegum asked hesitantly in the dark, grip tightening slightly. "You're being too quiet."

There was no time to entertain such questions right now. After all, they were on a mission.

"Why do you want this flower anyway?" Marceline asked. Quickly adding, "There is another massive rock by your foot, step over it."

And the princess did, in an exaggerated manner, for she was unsure just how big this rock was. Marceline held back a laugh, entertained by the action.

"Well it has healing properties…" And more solemnly, "-and if I'm lucky, it may even hold a secret for how one can live forever."

_Well that's one way to turn a fun outing sour_, Marceline thought. "Your 876 years old. I think most would agree you can already 'live foever'."

There was not much the princess feared. But death, he was one of them.

Bubblegum stopped walking, causing her guide to do the same, "But if I can find a way to be healed, even from the brink of it..." There was a passion in her voice as she described her fear, and also her desire.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, or perhaps a genuine proposition, Marceline let go of the pink hand, "You know I could always bite you, turn you."

Whispered words, hidden in them, an emotion Marceline still did not realize she had.

The vampire began to move about. Like a cold wind on her pink neck, without even seeing, Bubblegum knew where her friend was. As quick as the sensation had come it left, an empty promise of a touch.

Swallowing, trying to regain what had been lost, Bubblegum teased back, "And turn me into what, a henchman? No, thank you."

Something in the words caused Marceline to float forward and in front of the girl. The cold hand that should have been leading them forward found itself resting on flushed skin, "Titles are not necessary, you could never be below me."

And Bubblegum was lost. She had wanted this. As sick as it sounded, even if it meant nothing to the vampire and was simply her teasing, she wanted this.

Lost in what felt like a sugar rush, it was hard to tell.

Was it her or Marceline?

Regardless, she could feel their faces slowly draw closer. No sight was needed, she could feel the gravity.

But-

This isn't how it should be.

Too much had gone into keeping them at this point. And Bubblegum was not going to let caring words in the dark ruin that.

Catching herself, Bubblegum broke the spell, stepping out of what she believed to be Marceline's reach.

She felt like she was falling and it took a moment to realize-

-she was actually falling.

The princess had stepped back a bit too far and found herself falling though an open passage in the cave floor.

But before she could even scream out, Marceline was there, "Glob, are you okay!?" The Vampire sounded truly shocked, yet relieved no harm had come of the Princess.

Catching her breath, heart now racing from the fall instead of the promise of a kiss, Bubblegum managed to scold, "You… are the worst… possible guide e-"

"I know I know." Marceline quickly agreed, trying to clam her. After all, that one had truly been her fault after all.

Red eyes looked around to gain her bearings. In the small alcove, growing from the wall, she found something that may make up for it, "But, hey now, look"

"I can't remember… the dark!"

"Oh hush." Marceline gently, silenced her complaining, "I think I found that flower thing of yours."

"Nice!" Bubblegum exclaimed. "Can you put it in this for me?" She pulled out a box from her pack.

It was light yet metallic and when opened made a hiss, letting out a kind of cold steam.

Following orders Marceline picked the flower, making sure to take everything with it, roots and all.

Bubblegum waiting patiently in the spot she was left. Staring off into the darkness, where she could only assume Marceline was.

Soon Marceline spoke from that very direction, "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Bubblegum paused in thought, "Marcy?"

"Hm?" Came a wordless prompt for her to continue.

"Could you carry me back out?... We sort of need to fly to get out of here, after all."

"We could have saved a lot of trouble if I had just carried you here to begin with."

"Quiet you."

And this is how it was.

With a high pitched giggle that echoed thought the cave walls, "Whatever you say, highness" Marceline bowed mockingly before picking the girl up and upward, back to a world were words like 'Princess' and 'Queen' held so much more weight.

* * *

"Did it work?" Finn asked Lady excitedly.

She shook her head. Finn looked saddened by this news.

Lady was not sure if his sadness was for his friends or his plan being a dud.

For Jake, the Rainicorn added, "She seemed absolutely the same this morning. I should think that if something had happened, there would be some sort of change in her. Right?"

"How could my plan fail? Missions can be super romantic." Finn was mumbling to himself.

Jake puffed out his chest, eyeing his brother, "Well I guess it's time to listen to my idea now isn't it, the ol' love expert." He pulled on 'suspenders' that he had fashioned out of his own yellow mass.

Lady smiled at the act, she loved this most about her boyfriend. He could be so silly at times.

Finn sighed, resigning himself to 'loosing', "I guess. So, what have you got?"

"Dude, it's so powerful-"


	4. Chapter 4: In the Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

* * *

"Lady I just don't see how this is going to help with diplomatic relations, he's not even royalty you said." The Princess was carefully trying her best to keep her hand steady. Who know what a few extra drops of the solution would do to the experiment. "Plus, it will never work between us. **And**, as you can see, I have a lot of work here. This flower research means -" The princess listed off every reason why this was a bad idea.

But that was to be expected.

Unluckily for her, Lady had an ulterior motive in this little 'date' and she would not give up.

The colorful woman begged her friend, "Give him a try, pleeeeease. He really likes you~"

"I don't know."

This was the conversation Bubblegum had had hours earlier with the Rainicorn.

And where was she now?

"Princess Bubblegum, I presume?"

A well put together man met her in the pre-assigned meeting place, a clearing of toffee trees.

"Oh hi…" Bubblegum realized in her disinterest she had not even asked Lady the name of this suitor, "You."

The man did not seem to notice. With the most wide and consistent smile Bubblegum had ever seen, he motioned her to one of the many logs, "I heard you like spaghetti, so I have prepared a picnic for our date."

Wait, hadn't this happened before?

"Aw, how sweet of you." Her tone was bland. The princess hoped her displeasure of the situation did not show through. Though she was sure her true feelings remained unreadable. After all she had become a pro. After countless royal functions and arranged suitor meetings, how as was she to get by if not for perfect etiquette and a practiced natural-looking faked smile.

Some might call her a liar, untruthful and fake. But this was the only way she knew how to live.

One word.

Responsibility.

She would not let the sacrifices she had made for that single word be in vain. Sacrifices of things she had actively given up and those she had not allowed herself from the start.

Despite herself, Bubblegum quickly wondered, 'I wonder what Marceline is doing this evening.'

She could just imagine the Vampire playing her axe bass, floating about, as she tended to do. Well at least from what she had remembered of her, from back when they had been closer friends.

Back when she had been given a shirt from certain the lead singer of a popular band from the Nightosphere.

"Princess." A voice called back her attention to the present.

It was … whoever this mystery date was. How long had she been daydreaming?

With a deep breath, Bubblegum collected herself, "Shall we begin?"

Bubblegum was wondering if she had made a mistake.

After all, wasn't this win/win.

If Marceline would accept her feelings, which could never be the case, perhaps it wouldn't distract her from her duties. And if she did not, the princess would be able to finally put sweet daydreams and memories to rest once and for all.

* * *

"Jake I don't feel right watching Bonni on her date." Marceline swallowed. The pink girl as she sit on the ground in front of a plate of pasta was unaware of the intent eyes on her.

Mentally smiling to himself at Marceline's distraction at the scene, Jake explained, "Well you see, Finn was a little worried about her. You know how he is." The shorter of the two added, "But he's sick and I have to help him get better. Who could we ask but you to help."

"Wasn't he over this whole PB thing?"

Jake shrugged, he hadn't really thought out all of her possible questions.

With one more look over at the pair enjoying pasta a distance away, Marceline agreed, "Whatever, ya, I'll help." Her words were distant as her mind lay elsewhere.

"Perfect." Jake chuckled, a bit too loud.

With eyebrows razed Marceline's head snapped toward the dog, "You alright there?"

"Ya ya, fine. It was, uh, something in my throat." Jake shook it off, continuing before the vampire could question it, "Just keep watch. Stay far, don't want to risk being seen. That would be all around awkward for everybody."

And with that he ran through the bushes the led away from the clearing. He could only hope Marceline would heed his words.

Jake finally met up with his 'partner in crime'. Finn was not at all sick in bed, but acted as a watcher of the watcher.

The teen was still not caught up with the plan, "Dude. How is this going to work?"

"Jealousy." Jake informed, as though it was a novel idea.

"That again." Finn frowned, recalling yet another time Jake had suggested this, with poor memories.

"Hey." The elder of the two defended, "Don't take the power of being jelly so lightly. That poo is enough to make a person cray"

"But how do you know it will work?" The youth questioned, "What if she ends up liking him?" If he knew anything about the Princess of candy, this was most likely not the case.

But, stranger thing had been happening lately.

"She won't." Jake confirmed, without a second thought.

"Why not."

"He's a total creep."

"What!" Finn exclaimed, "You left her with a creep?!

Jake waved this too off, "Don't worry, Marceline is watching. I told her to stay away but any wrong move he makes and I'm sure she'll take care of it."

When his brother was silent, surprised at the horrible yet well thought out plan, Jake added, "Jealousy."

"Where do you find these people?" Finn shook his head.

"I have my ways."

This was not comforting.

* * *

Marceline didn't care what the princess did.

The reason she was currently gritting her teeth, sinking long and sharp nails into the side of the innocent tree she was hiding behind-

-that was in no way because of Bonni or her little 'date'.

Oh no. Not a care was to be given.

So stop imagining that this tree is him then.

Was not! After all, why should she dislike him… who was he anyway?

Marceline sighed, realizing that she was having the quaintest little battle in her own mind.

The vampire rolled her eyes as she watched this random guy try yet again to put an ever sneaky hand on a pink satin leg.

Marceline felt conflicted. Half of her wanted to run out and show this guy why exactly she was feared as the Queen of the Undead. But the other half of her won, and she stayed back behind the tree.

Why was she acting like this?

Luckily, the pink Princess could take care of herself. She slapped the hand off with no problem, giving him a look.

Marceline was too far to hear what the two were talking about. But it did not seem to be going well for either of the two. But for very different reasons.

Something was growing in Marceline, an unplaced feeling.

But it was not an orphan, the feeling felt connected somehow to what she always felt around the pink girl.

But what that was, the vampire still had no clue?

Suddenly something happened that left Marceline speechless. Unfortunately, her thoughts rooted her to the spot.

She wanted to help … but… could she?

*Space*

"Finn?"

"Ahhhhhh" The boy let out a high scream.

Marceline had wandered back the way Jake had gone. Only to find the supposed sick boy having a chat with his brother, not to far even from where the dog had left her, "I thought you were sick."

"Of I am." Finn tried. Jake nudged the blond, who picked up on the hint instantly, "uh… *cough*."

Marceline stared at him deadpan. That was the absolute worst fake cough she had ever heard.

"What are you doing, you were supposed to be watching Bubblegum!" Jake wasted no time worrying about his brother's poor acting skills.

"I was."

"Well." Jake pressed.

"She was kidnapped."

"By who!? Why didn't you go after her?!"

"I just …" Marceline looked away, she herself didn't even know.

Recently she felt as though she was on the edge of something. To turn back and walk safely away would mean missing what that something was. And to get close enough, to see what was beyond her current realm of sight, there was the risk of falling.

Jake Face palmed, he had given up.

_How could this get worse? _

Finn was worried for the Princess, but could not hold back the opportunity to poke a little bit of fun at his brother, "Looks like you're plan was the poop here instead of je-"

"Wait… what plan?"

"Oops."

_Apparently it could._


	5. Chapter 5: In the Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

"What plan was this now?" Marceline crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one hip.

Finn obediently, having been caught, opened his mouth to answer. But Jake was too fast for him, jumping up to cover his mouth before he could say any more.

"No you don't get to know that plan." Jake refused, not caring how childish his words sounded.

The Vampires eyes opened wider, she was surprised to hear the dog talk back to her so, "If it involves me and apparently stalking princesses on their dates I think I have the right to know 'the plan'."

It would be a more than valid argument on its own. But right now, to Jake, that was beside the point.

"You know what, that doesn't matter anymore. It's obvious the plan was just trying to make the impossible happen." Jake went on, pointing at the now completely lost woman, frustrated, "No wonder the princess never bothered to talk to you about how she was feeling."

This caught the accused's attention, "How she was feeling?" Her head tilted slightly.

She really had no clue what she was being scolded for. After all, wasn't she was the one that had just been tricked by her friends, "Hey now! Why are you getting so mad at **me**?

"Even a stranger would be more concerned for her then you apparently are." Jake tried to clarify, "Which frankly is a tough stale cookie for Bubblegum, but you know what-" He did not wait for a response, "I think she could do better."

And with that he walked off, leaving Finn and Marceline alone to process what had been said.

Finn rocked back and forth on his feel awkwardly, "Marceline?"

"Hm?" The woman was still trying to grasp exactly what had made Jake so mad.

She understood letting Bubblegum be kidnapped, that had admittedly been a mistake. She had known this the moment it had happened.

But it seemed as though Jake was talking about something much different, not an event that seemed to happen almost every other week.

Really, that girl was kidnapped and 'killed' more then than you would think a Princess could.

"Marceline, I just gotta ask." Finn continued, genuinely curious, "Do you like Pbub?"

With Finns question Marceline blushed slightly, the way he had said 'like' made light lavender filling her cheeks. And it was in the way the words were spoken that made her question. A question she had been dancing around for, well, centuries perhaps.

"Do I?"

Finn chuckled, "That's what I'm asking you."

"But why would you ask that."

"I don't know. It always seemed like you were friends. But at the same time, I don't know, it just doesn't feel like that. You know?"

Marceline looked down, taking in his words. Finding they held a truth to them. She would have to really think about this.

But now was not the time, Finn decided for her, "Look, I don't know about you, but one of my friends was just stolen up. Could you tell me who it was?" He scrunched up his nose, "It wasn't her date was it?"

"Heck no, he ran screaming."

Finn sighed in relief, "Did you get a good look at them?"

"They were coved in a cloak of some sort, so no."

"Ice King?" Finn thought aloud. "Doesn't sound like him to hide himself. Maybe he's gotten smarter?"

"I'll check."

The young boy sounded almost relived as he spoke, "Thank you. That would be a big help."

The Vampire took off without another word.

On her trip to the ever familiar icy lands, she mused. _To have been given advice by someone so young and Finn of all people_, Marceline shook her head. _How times had changed. _

* * *

Screams horse from the constant try to gain the attention of someone who would not show. With a chest heaving, begging for breath that would help her in the repetitive failed attempts to break free.

One thing the Princess hated to feel was helpless. But a bitter truth, she was … at times.

Being kidnapped and held hostage by a foe a 13 year old boy and his mutant dog could take care of with ease.

She had once explained to Goliad, and it was the truth, she and her citizens both mutually benefited from her rule. Without them, what was she to do? In ways they protected her without even realizing it, giving her a purpose and strength.

And that was why the cost in return could never be too great. They deserved everything she would provide.

"Fuck" She cursed to herself with a bitter tongue, in words she had learned from studies, ancient texts written in the era of the humans. It was a 'spell' to release negative emotions and she found the word comfort her, center her.

The struggling on the icy bars stopped and pink knees sunk forward. At that moment a figure walked through the door.

"Hey baby." The Ice King had waddled into the room, carrying the same smug tone as always. He was used to his princesses in tears so the woman's current appearance was of no concern to him. "I made us a snacky-poo."

Bubblegum did not look up to see what it was, even if she did her eyes would not be able to focus.

"Bubblebee?"

There was a click.

Before Bubblegum could understand what was happening she felt arms around her.

She did not struggle, there was no need. The intent of the hug was a gentle one, something comforting. And however misguided the actions and words were, the frostbitten old voice spoke, "Do you want to talk about it, dear?"

Who was this?

The Ice King seemed like a completely different person somehow. Caring and Kind, like her great Uncle Gumbald had been.

And

She did want to talk about it to someone, other than her self, more than anything. It didn't matter anymore to whom.

"This might not make any sense to you Ice King, but I have a friend. I can go on and on describing her to you but I will leave it at she is really someone I care for a lot." Pink lips smiled through tears at the simple memory of the smiling face she was recalling. But the smile was not to last long, "But I'm too week, too frightened. She may hate me if she hears certain things I would like to say to her." An itch in her throat forced her to stop and look upward in an attempt to hold back another wave of tears, "It's not worth it. That's what I've been telling myself for a long loooong time, but… everyone else seems to think such an emotion is worth the risk, no matter what."

The Ice King pulled away, he looked as though he had seen a ghost. "I had someone like that … once." His voice genuine, but dazed, "I think."

Bubblegum looked up at the old man as he stood upright again. "What happened?" She asked feeling like a child wishing to hear the end of a bedtime story, in this case, a long and sad bedtime story.

The Ice King walked out of the cage, ignoring her, mumbling something about a princess to himself he paced around the center of his 'gf room'.

Bubblegum stood as well. In his distraction, he had left the cell door wide open. But this was no longer an issue to the Princess.

This was not the Ice King she remembered. He was different somehow, more 'human' in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, regarding his previous confession, assuming the worst.

Tired old eyes looked at her own, "Don't be." He whispered, "It was probably my fault anyway."

Had he always been so … relatable?

"For what it's worth-"

But her words were cut short.

"Simon, have you seen Bo- BONNI!?" Marceline called out in surprise.

"Marceline?" The Princess was more than surprised to see the red eyed singer in such a place. With a once over, she continued, "You look a mess, what happened?"

The Ice King forgotten as Bubblegum rushed to the gray woman's side, noticing just how worn-out she looked.

Marceline tried not to keep her words stable as a pink hand came to meet her face, inspecting the area, "Nothing, just cashing in your I.O.U for you."

"I already used it up for the flower."

"You get unlimited I.O.U.s "

Bubblegum couldn't help but laugh at this, pulling her hand away, "It doesn't work like that. They wouldn't be an I.O.U. then."

Rolling her eyes, this is why she couldn't be nice, "I came to save you." Marceline explained, "Happy?"

"Hmm-" Bubblegum jokingly pondered, finger pressed against her lip, "-for now."

"Whatever weirdo." The vampire added, "Not that you needed saving apparently. You did a good job of doing that yourself."

"No no no, you did." Then it occurred to her, brow furrowing, "How did you know I was kidnapped?"

"Funny story, I'll tell you … sometime, maybe." She really didn't want to, or understand the full story herself yet.

"Cryptic much?" Bubblegum observed.

Maybe things were going to be fine. Even if they stayed the way they were now. There was no poorer use of time than to worry over an unpredictable future.

"Where's the Ice King?" Bubblegum finally noted.

"I think I know."

They both made their way down a long staircase, led by Marceline. It ended in front of a terrifying shrine. Bubblegum's eyes went wide in disbelief, "What is this place?"

"This is where he goes to relax." Marceline tried to explain.

"Shhhhh!" The Ice King announced, "I'm writing!"

"Oh Glob."

"What?"

"Don't tell me."

"Yes!" The Ice King held up a notebook triumphantly. It would appear he was back to his 'old self', "It's my latest in my series of fan fiction based in the land of Aaa. …Just got a stroke of genius."

"Aaa?" Bubbelgum had never heard of such a world.

But Marceline knew all too well what the old man was talking about, "What's this one about? Hopefully it's got a better story then last time." She teased.

"Oh it does." The King promised her, "This one is about Gumball and Marshall Lee."

"Who now?"

"I'll explain later." Marceline smiled to her friend, before asking "How does this one end?"

"I don't give out spoilers. You'll just have to read it yourself and find out."

* * *

A cackle could be heard, one fueled by a joyous evil. In an instant it switched to a hard voice calling out, "CABBIT!"

A poor creature found the strength to bring himself before his mistress. He did not risk saying anything for fear of aggravating the b- … witch.

"The potion is finished." She explained happily through a crackled voice.

The familiar had no idea how to respond. Luckily he was given instructions, "Well? Clap."

He began to do so weakly.

Unhappy with the response, the woman sent a wave of electric magic at the beast, "I SAID CLAP." She screamed in a voice that seemed to echo on its own.

The want-to-be dancer began to clap as hard as he could, eliciting an evil grin from the witch.

But that didn't entertain her for long. Turning back to the brew, she asked herself, "Now who should be given the first taste, hm?" She already had an answer, "How about the girl who made it all possible." She said holding up the last bit of black cotton fabric.

Oh yes~

Those fresh emotions and confused hearts would be such a joy to play with. Maja let out an undignified cackle.

"I can hardly wait to see the look on that pretty little face when she finds out what she's contributed to."

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be the last chapter… where did this twist come from :D

No matter, time to think of more. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: In the Bedroom

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: As for the Ice King's fic, it might be a little bit before that comes up again.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this." Although Marceline liked parties, she felt a little embarrasses for this one.

"I know. Though-" The Princess motioned around her, pointing out the obvious festivities. "-it's kind of already done."

"But I didn't do-"

Bubblegum put a finger close enough to the vampire's lips that it did not touch but served to silence her anyway, "Hush and enjoy your party." She playfully scolded, quickly mentioning, "You've been acting strangely ever since yesterday."

Glob, was she?

Had coming closer to naming this feeling already visibly changed how she behaved. Was she so bad at hiding her emotions? Deciding to give in to avoid suspicion, she played it off, "Okay. Guess there's no harm in having a good time."

"Good girl." Bubblegum teased, patting her head. Marceline did not pull away but she tried her hardest to show she did not enjoy the attention, via a stubborn pouted face.

"Princess!" A peppermint man came over to. He regarded Marceline, "Lady Abadeer."

Peppermint Butler, he was the only person outside of the Nightosphere who called her that. Marceline had known the little man ever since she could remember. He was best friends with her father after all. And she could only assume it was somehow his influence that had caused the Lord of Evil to have such a dislike of the sweet princess.

The 'Lady' gave a slight curtsy in greeting.

The little man bowed in response before turning back to his mistress, "You're needed." His words were curt, but enough.

"Oh alright. See you later, Marceline." And like that, she was lead off.

Marceline gave an awkward wave before realizing she was all alone in a party meant to celebrate a new hero, who was apparently her. With a look around her eyes caught two other familiar heroes, walking toward her. She would not be alone for long. And you never know, maybe she would even be able to smooth things over with Jake.

Perhaps he had just needed some spaghetti.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum had spent longer than expected traveling between guests. For a while after the princess and queen had parted, she had kept an eye on her. After only minutes it seemed as though she had gotten involved joking with Finn and Jake, causing a slight havoc in their wake.

Normally she would have been upset to see her party in such chaos but this time was different. A relief washed over her to see the Vampire having fun.

After what seemed like hours, Bubblegum had finally spoken with the last guest. Blue eyes scanned the room again only to find the trio nowhere in site. Assuming they had gone out for a bit of fresh air Bubblegum decided to check the garden area.

That was, however, until something caught her eye. She saw the lanky shadow of one of her friends walking just down a hall. It seemed to disappear as it passed behind the corner.

Excusing herself, Bubblegum went to follow her.

Once in that hall, out of the sigh of the guests, the princess stretched. Such functions were always so tiring. Hopefully meeting with and talking to Marceline would wake her up, make the evening worth the strain.

Not seeing the vampire anywhere Bubblegum followed the passageway, peaking into every public room. She was nowhere to be found. The princess finally reached the last door, her own, and opened it.

And there she was, with back turned, attention drawn to a shelve of books. Though it seems she heard the door and felt the presence, her back stayed turned. Maybe she was expecting Bubblegum to follow her?

With a sigh of relief that the other woman had chosen to stay, Bubblegum questioned, "So you do read other things than notes."

"On occasion." Smooth was the response and so was the simple and strangely elegant wave of her gray hand. With it, the lights in the pink room went pitch black, leaving a stark contrast of the pink.

The uncalled for action confused the princess but she disregarded it, After all, she had never feared the dark. And there was a much more pressing matter, "Did you like the party? It seems like you had fun with Finn and Jake earlier." Blue eyes, hopeful awaiting an answer.

Instead she heard nothing.

Like the time from within the cave, Bubblegum felt the other draw unusually close to her step by step. But unlike last time there was no shyness, no apprehension, and no time to think before lips met her own.

And for once, the candy princess found she was unable to think.

What was right and wrong mixing and she decided that the lips pressed against her were far too gentle.

Pink and gray intertwined in the dark and the princess made sure the kiss was reciprocated to the fullest, deepening the kiss with the now smirking lips before her.

It did not stay this way for long as the vampire strayed from those lips, finding a new target of affection, a vain pulsing with candied sweet blood.

On a rare occasion Marceline had drunk from her skin. But, "Wasn't there plenty of red for you at the party?" Something despite it all made Bubblegum question, a sign her mind was restarting.

"There was…" She seemed to think, "-but I would much rather taste you~"

Bubblegum felt her cheeks prickle and she was automatically glad it was dark, "That's a horrible pickup line."

"Ah but it seems like it's worked." Marceline pointed out, teeth grazing tender skin.

Bubblegum was not afraid because she was sure Marceline would never hurt her.

Well Marceline wouldn't really be doing something like this either ...

"Why?" Pink lips breathed out. Something was beginning to not make sense.

Well it hadn't from the very beginning of this encounter but…

The explanation the princess received did not put her at any more ease, "A thank you."

The moment those words left her lips, pink hands gently pushed Marceline away, sad eyes are what the vampire was met with, "For what? I think we're more than even by now."

"But Bonnibel, you gave your shirt for Hambo." As though this was the only response necessary, Marceline closed the gap between them again, mumbling into her neck, "I'm not dense enough to not know what such an action must mean."

Bubblegum smiled, Marceline had figured it out.

The Princess knew the knowledge of her sacrifice for Hambo would be a strong key to unlocking anyone's understanding of just how much the undead girl meant to her.

Pulling back slightly, Bubblegum pressed one warm forehead with another, "I never said you were dense." Bodies still parted Bubblegum made sure to lean forward slowly and seductively.

The Marceline smile, she knew she had the princess. Pink lips took great care to whisper in pointed gray ones, "But I never told a soul what I gave up for Hambo."

Without warning Bubblegum brought her leg up, kneeing the intruder in the stomach and pushing them down to the ground for good measure the moment they doubled over in pain.

The illusion dismissed leaving "Maja". Bubblegum hissed in anger and disgusted. She wasted no time before sprinting for a pair of scissors that sat on her nearby desk, a defense to hold the unforgivable woman at bay.

Unfortunately, her pink body froze half way there.

"You forget I'm a witch there, your highness?"

_Actually, for a moment I did._ The immobilized girl admitted to herself alone. She had not given up just yet.

If Maja though she had won so soon, she had another thing coming.


	7. Chapter 7: In the Illusion

Disclaimer: I do no own Adventure Time.

* * *

Maja walked around the captured figure slowly. There was no rush. She was winning after all, best to conserve her energy for the victory party she would soon throw herself.

"You didn't tell her." The witch shook her head in disbelief, her chuckling words oddly quiet. She found her way in front of the frozen Princess. To look into blue eyes as she spoke again, in a far less gentle manner, "What are you, stupid? You know, if you had, this silly little charade could have happened for real. "

The aged woman moved a pale green hand to the side lazily, releasing an unseen magic.

In that instant pink lips found they could move, and she would use them to attack, "You're sick you know that." They spit out in a venomous tone.

"SHUT UP!" The witch screamed suddenly. Realizing immediately that it had been an error in judgment to allow the annoying princess to talk just yet. "If you want to talk about sick, let's talk about you. Eh, Princess?"

It must have been something in Bubblegum's still gaze that made the witch return to her naturally sly smile. "You're a scientist, surly you would need to collect much more insight than just my point of view. There's a party outside, we could just ask all of them what they think of their cute sweet princess using a 'teddy bear' to entice her love's affection. Hm?"

Interested in the response and sure there would be no outburst again, Maja, once again, released the voice.

"I did not tell her because I would never use that as leverage to benefit the reciprocations of my feelings. I decided long ago not to peruse her and-"

"-and the moment she would throw herself on you, regardless of the reason, you would take full advantage of it." Maja finished. "Well, isn't that right?" There was silence despite the Princess's voice being unbound. So the witch answered for her, "Of course it is, that's what you've proven."

Bubblegum hated this and wanted more than anything to simply deny it all. But what was she to say? Focus, "What do you want with me? What do you intend to do to my Kingdom?"

"Pft. Oh you don't have to worry about your Kingdom for now. And you, you've helped enough with that shirt. It was just the thing I needed for the little project I'd been working on-" And as though she was frustrated by the mere thought, Maja yelled, "-FOR CENTURES!"

Oh.

It was just dawning on Bubblegum that _maybe_ there was a much more sinister reason Maja had found the trade for Hambo so reasonable. After all, why would one simply trade an old shirt for an item they purchased.

In the moment Bubblegum had been so intent on getting the raggedy doll back she had not even thought. She would have done anything. Another reminder at what affections of the romantic kind did to her mind.

"Yes." Maja seemed as though she had calmed, "Just wanted to see your face when you found out. Think of it, it will be your last ingredient of deep heartfelt sentiments that will cause Ooo to fall into the-"

She stopped, turning her head sharply to look at the door situated behind Bubblegum's field of vision. With a quick smile her form seemed to ripple, taking the shape of a familiar Vampire Queen.

Bubblegum mentally grimaced. But as the familiar face drew near her she was put at ease.

Stopping centimeters from the other, the witch whispered, "Don't look so worried. You think I want to kiss you? No."

The instant the door opened a magic moved pink arms to wrap themselves around the shoulders of the imposter.

A voice came from behind, "Bonni, I think I'm gonna go."

Midway though the greeting the voice trailed off, becoming aware of the display of the Princess seemingly kissing someone in her bedroom.

Recognizing the voice, Bubblegum wanted to turn around. But the witch pulled her closer, turning her head to peer over a tensed pink shoulder.

She knew who it would be at the door but could never predict the reaction she would receive.

Really, she had never seen it coming.

And by the time Maja could react she had already been pushed back and away from the Princess.

"What is your problem?" Maja screeched in shock at the 'uncalled-for' reaction from the vampire. She began to float upward toward the window, though there was really no need for an escape just yet as her attacker seemed much more worried about the Princess.

After not long, red eyes shot a threatening glare, "What is your problem? If you were trying to be sneaky next time make sure not to take the shape of the person you're trying to fool."

"I didn't!" Maja defended, "You were supposed to see-" Then it hit. "This is TOO good."

"What's is?" Whatever the witch thought was good could never be, Marceline was sure.

"Everyone sees that spell as someone different. Funny you would see yourself." Maja explained, "But enough of this, I was just here to thank the princess for her contribution. And mission more than accomplished."

Not waiting for another word the witch flew off into the night. She still had so much to do. Her magic left will her but her words stayed, leaving the room ironically motionless.

Bubblegum waited for the interrogation to begin. After all, she had apparently aided an evil witch.

And as predicted the pale woman did have a question.

"Who was she- or he rather?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The person you kissed?"


	8. Chapter 8: In the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Sorry if it was confusing. Hopefully this will clear up Maja's little 'spell mishap'.

* * *

Also their interaction in Time Sandwich was wonderful (the whole episode was wonderfully fun!). I didn't expect them to be in an episode together so soon after Sky Witch.

Bubblegum was dumbfounded. Out of everything the vampire could have asked.

"Does it matter who?" The Princess tested gently.

Translation: The Princess bluntly questioned.

Marceline's face seemed to flush a brilliant shade of lavender as the words hit her without mercy, the terrible realization that it shouldn't but did.

Why _did_ it matter to her?

In an attempt to save face, she replied coolly, taking the same figurative arrow that had pierced her and unknowingly throwing it back at the princess, "Not really."

And it hit the mark, the Princess immediately looking disappointed by the reply, which didn't make a crabapple of sense to Marceline.

Hadn't Bubblegum been steering her toward the distant response?

Marceline added, "Didn't know you liked anyone is all." The words that left her blue lips were less curt and more prompting. After all, she was genuinely interested in this mystery person.

If Bubblegum was feeling less tense, her face was not showing it, "It's just one of those things."

"One of what things?"

The Princess struggled to explain, "One of those things were you want someone, want to kiss them and be with them…" Pink lips found themselves smiling at the thought. Glob, maybe she was as hypocritical as Maja had said. "-but can't."

"Why can't you?"

And at that moment, with those honey laced words and intent red eyes. The princess could not think of a single reason why she couldn't.

However, when the time came to speak, no voice could be heard. Bubblegum began wishing for a change in subject, for the vampire to bring up the fact she had helped an evil witch. Even that would be better than this tragic confession.

Marceline moved forward in an act of comfort only to find herself once again the same distance away from the other. The princess had taken a hurried step back herself, body acting of its own accord. The actions leaving them both in a state of surprised.

Why did you move toward me?

Why did you back away?

Decided it was best to just let the other be, Marceline apologized, holding up her hands to show she meant no harm, "Look, sorry, it was none of my business." But the apology sounded sour. "I saw you come here and wanted to thank you for the party. That's all."

And this time, the vampire was the one to widen the distance between them, floating upward to the very window Maja had escaped though moments earlier.

"Wait."

Bubblegum immediately jumped into action and on the bed. With one hop into the air, using the mattress as a trampoline, she was able to latch her arms around the floating figure.

The surprise of added weight caused Marceline to fall, luckily landing on a pile of fluffy pink fabrics. "What's wrong with you, crazy Princess!" She yelled, more surprised now than irritated.

Bubblegum had found she had landed on the other in the most awkward of ways. And so she shifted herself to lie slightly to the side of the cold body, looking up at the vampire only to find her flustered and confused. "Sorry. You usually float so well. I just thought-"

"Not with a mad princess jumping on me without warning to weigh me down."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"…No"

Bubblegum puffed her cheeks out, eyes narrowed, clearly unsatisfied with the answer.

"Sure focus on that, and yet you don't deny the 'crazy' part- nice." Marceline shook her head, entertained.

A giggle rang through the dim room, one that could be described as being the laugh of a mad scientist. Yet to others, it was the giggle of a beautiful princess. Maybe it was the perfect mix of the two that made it all the more enchanting and haunting.

The exchange seemed to bring with it a new feel to the room, like the air after a rainfall, clear and crisp. And it was in that immediacy that it hit-

Spice.

That is what the vampire always seemed to smell of. How, Bubblegum was unsure. She stared into cinnamon eyes, feeling her own begin to close without warning, the familiar scent of calm dreams lulling her to sleep.

"Bonni, you alright?" Marceline asked as she noticed the dazed expression.

"Hm" the Princess hummed, worn from the day's events.

"Wow when was the last time you slept that the moment you hit something soft you go out like that." Bubblegum could no longer see the owner of the voice through closed lids. She did not need to see, the vampire's words held the faint residue of a smile.

But the promise of sleep could prove 'dangerous' to a mind still active.

"I have a confession."

There was no response. No time to respond before the Princess continued.

"I lo- lost the shirt you gave me to Maja."

_So_ not the confession Marceline had been expecting for a moment and it took her a while to recollect herself, "What, but how?"

"For the price of one Hambo-"

Marceline sat up. It was clear from Bubblegum's tone that she way past the point of consciousness. But it also didn't seem as though she was being swayed by sleep to make up such a story.

"But that's- Why?"

"Your smile."

* * *

Maja laughed, dancing around the room, she had never felt so entertained, "Oh Cabbit, this is become some show."

"How so-" He asked, watching the display from afar. "Mistress" The creature added swiftly after a harsh glare.

Happy with the respect paid, the witch went on, "That idiot of a vampire is SOOOOO clueless. For her to think **I** could be so careless with my spells."

The Cabbit bit its tongue, fighting the urge to call the witch words far worse than 'careless'

"Well aren't you going to ask what happened?" Maja pressed her familiar expectantly.

Faking interest, the Cabbit played along, "What happened?"

"My wonderful cloaking spell makes you appear to the victim as the one they feels they should see." She nodded at her own design. But it wasn't above the rare flaw, "I suppose, given the situation, the one she longed to see kissing the princess was none other than herself."

The witch began to laugh again and the Cabbit followed suit, afraid of what might happen if he didn't.

Still.

He could not help but think of the Queen he had fought. Or rather, been beaten mercilessly by. This was definitely not right-

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

The Cabbit defended his inner thoughts, "I didn't mean it!"

Witch's attention was elsewhere however, "**Finally** you join us." Leading over the caldron, speaking to an unknown entity, "My dear, stuck between dimensions and space time. Look who set you free. This humble witch, that's who. Everyone said you were **so** scary. Time to redeem yourself-"

The caldron began to bubble wildly, sending Mr. Cabbit running for cover.

Maja, however, was not afraid. All the hard work she had endured for centuries to summon an evil to help in her quest. Yet only recently, thanks to a certain someone, lucky enough to conjure such a powerful ally.

"-welcome back, Lich King."

* * *

A/N: OMG I swear that made much more sense in my head. Caught the cold that's been going around and now everything is everywhere. Hope you like where this is headed (or where you think it's headed :P ). Next chapter is a little calm before the storm. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: In the Reminder

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Sorry if everything seemed rushed, trying to move the story along.

* * *

Warmth was not a feeling Marceline often encountered.

The cave she called home was cold.

Her body was cold.

So where was this warmth coming from?

Opening one eye a sliver to gaze out into the environment, the Vampire noticed something was amiss. Well, two things:

1) She was definitely not sleeping in her cave.

2) There was an overly giddy red and white striped face staring down at her.

Bubblegum had indeed fallen asleep, and on a whim the Queen had decided to stay with her. Thoughts keeping her company into the wee hours and eventually, though uncommon for her to do at night, falling to sleep as well it would appear.

Marceline looked over to her side, at the Princess who was now sprawled out in a less than lady-like way. Who would have guessed she slept so freely.

By the time the Queen turned back, the Peppermint man was making a hasty escape toward the door. Luckily his waddle did not get him too far and Marceline floated quickly to meet with him as he reached the threshold.

To her surprised he did not try to run from her. Instead he stopped right outside the door, shutting it behind the vampire as she flew out.

"What the fluff are you doing, you creepy old mint." It was a whispered scream, confused at his intrusion into the Princess's chamber as well as his all too happy expression.

"I'm her majesty's butler." He reinforced, "She usually gets up just before the sun rises to allow herself time to hobbies." His face twisted into a more sinister grin, "How was I to know she had found a new morning ritual?"

"You know that's not true." The Queen warned. Realizing the moment the words left her lips how overly defensive it sounded.

"You're right." The old man nodded, seeming to take her words to heart. He continued on, as if in a world of his own, "I know more than you think I do about this sugarcoated castle and the overly sweet citizens that call its walls home. I would know if you were lying in a heartbeat."

Though the words were not at all comforting, and not to mention a bucket full of creepy, Marceline sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was the butler spreading-

"But your father doesn't know that."

-rumors.

As it appeared, the temptation for mischief had been too great for such a small candy creature to bear, "Please let me tell your father." He begged.

"No!" Marceline exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

"But I _have_ to see his face when I tell him that I caught you in bed with her during my morning route."

Marceline was mortified, "Don't do that, he's just going to take it the wrong way."

This did not deter Peppermint in the slightest. In fact, it was exactly what he hoped would happen.

And so Marceline tried an alternative, "Dad loathes Bubblegum to begin with, can you imagine if-"

The Butler let out a single high chuckle as he corrected, "That's why he hates her."

"What's that now?"

The words were taking a bit to sink in. Luckily Peppermint didn't mind explaining further, "He's terrified the Princess will hurt you."

The vampire almost laughed. That had to be a joke. "How could she hurt me?"

Bubblegum was strong. Yes.

Despite her looks, she could definitely hold her own in a fight. Yes.

Hurting the Queen of the undead, a being with the power to take so many lives in a heartbeat. Not likely.

As though reading her mind Peppermint added, "He is not worried for you physically." He pondered for a moment, "How to put this for you to understand?- Lady Abadeer, do you like the Princess?"

Marceline stood there, mouth slowly falling open. Not a day ago she had been asked the same question. What was going on with everyone all of a sudden?

This time she was prepared with an answer.

After all, hadn't she just spent most of the early night thinking about it?

"I do. She's one of my good friends. Despite our rough patches, we always seem to stay close, you know." Even as the words were being spoken, simple and harmless words, Marceline felt uneasy. If her heart could beat, it would be threatening to brake through her chest. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll let you in on a secret." Had her attention, "You may feel that way, but that's not what she thinks of you."

Peppermint smiled at his work. One of his favorite activities was telling the truth, and watching it be turned around. How fortunate that he had been able to play a similar trick on the daughter of the man he had originally planned to fool with the truth. That was an unforeseen bonus.

Bubblegum did not think of her even as a friend?

Marceline couldn't believe it.

Really.

She hadn't yet decided whether or not she believed it. But her body, knowing the emotional scars of the past, had decided to believe it for her. And it showed, "Why are you telling me this?"

"To see your face as it is now." Peppermint paused as Marceline's eyes widened. "Just like that."

Deciding to deny the bitter mint the pleasure, Marceline hissed.

Peppermint, on the other hand, must have taken it as a sign of amity and his dark air disappeared. And with voice now sickly hopeful and pleasant, "So?"

Not at all amused, Marceline replied in a tone that meant business, "You tell him **anything** at all and I'll tell everyone around here about your own little 'morning rituals'."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" Fangs bared in a snarl. The Queen was happy to see the smaller man as the one now trapped. Revenge could be sweet. "You know nothing at all concerning demon summoning from the 98th dead word… really?"

With arms crosses in front of the large round body, Peppermint disappointedly wined, "You're no fun." Without another word he dutifully turned to leave, muttering as he went.

Marceline knew him better than that, "You're still going to tell Dad anyway, aren't you?"

"You can't stop me!" Marceline winced at the volume of his crazed little cry, hoping it would not wake anyone. The Peppermint Butler took off in a run down the hall as though he was expecting to be chased, all the while giggling at the promise of his friend's face.

Marceline sighed as she watched the little man go. There was no time to deal with that silliness. Turning back she slowly opened the door, reentering to find the Princess still asleep.

An image danced in her mind as she looked fondly over the restful face. It was of herself and the Princess kissing. Something she had never though she would see.

Literally, you usually don't see yourself kissing others when you stand there and watch.

But she had found that after thinking about it. The idea wasn't unpleasant. Her own daydream set to the melancholic music of Peppermint's warning.

_She doesn't feel the same._

"Lying piece of chocolate sludge!" Marceline cursed the Butler aloud.

The Princess shifted unceremoniously on the bed. Making an annoyed sound at the presence of the vampire's aggravated voice, as though she could sense the hostility radiating from the speaker.

Seeing this, Marceline calmed. It was not her intention to wake the Princess who obviously needed the sleep. Instead, she questioned the girl in her mind.

_You got Hambo back for me.. How can you not care … even a little?_

* * *

Bubblegum woke slowly. Through closed eyes she inhaled the morning air, the sweet smell of vanilla mixing with spice. She stretched like a cat before opening her eyes to this new day, the sun blinding her as she did so.

Odd.

Peppermint was usually so good at waking her before the sun.

Suddenly, a dream she had had the previous night flashed through her mind. With realization, a pink hand quickly covered her mouth. Bubblegum looked to the spot next to her in bed, one that had not to long ago been occupied.

It all became clear as the sleepy fog was lifted. It was not a dream but memory of all the events that had occurred the previous night. Events that had lead her to blab a confession.

The problem being, there was so much to confess … what had she said exactly.

_I lo-_

The last thing she remembered before drifting off.

Hoping it was not that, the princess got out of bed in a rush, trying to reason everything out at once. That must be why Marceline hadn't woken her and why she was no longer here.

Bubblegum had to find her and sort this out.

Rushing over to the closet, she threw open the doors, reaching forward quickly to grab a change of cloths.

When suddenly-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"…Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The Princess slammed the closet door, breathing heavily, "What are you doing in my closet?!" She cried out.

"Hiding from the sun." Came a pain filled voice, Marceline had been burn by little rays of light that had entered with the sudden opening of closet doors.

"Oh" Bubblegum ran to close shades across windows, leaving the room in a pink glow as the sun continually tried to reenter, "You could have just used some of my cloths as a sun guard, I wouldn't have minded." She then retuned and reopened the door, allowing the now safe vampire to fly out.

Bubblegum mentally sighed with relief, glad she had had enough sense to take down the photo after the 'Lady incident'.

"I didn't want to mess with them." Came Marceline's excuse.

"Really?"

"They're just …"

Bubblegum crossed her arms in jest, daring the Vampire to continue and make fun of her style choice.

However, Marceline decided now was not the time, "Never mind that, did you really want me to leave?" There was something in the voice, and it did not sound promising, "We need to talk, don't we."

"I guess we do." Bubblegum mirrored the Vampire's seriousness, mentally hoping what Marceline had to say would give her insight as to how much she had given away.

"Was that thing you said about Hambo true, the way you got him back?"

Marceline decided not to mention the 'why'.

_Your smile._

"Ya, I should have told you earlier that I gave away your shirt. It was originally yours after all."

Something came over Marceline, something that had to be said, "Bonni, you know there's something I-" But she was cut short.

"Before you ask why-"

Bubblegum was unaware that Marceline already knew why.

"-I felt kind of bad for making fun of your Hambo, so… ya. Just letting you know. I'm sorry."

Thrown off by the statement, Marceline tried to relieve the other's worries, "Sure. No, that's great. Thanks for that. I, um, accept your apology… I guess."

Why would her reasoning change? Wanting to see a friend smile, there's nothing wrong with that. Right? Unless-

_She doesn't feel the same._

The words struck again, hitting harder this time.

"PRINCESS!"

Bubblegum jumped as the door was flung open, "What is it Peppermint?" She asked, worried.

"I've just been informed by the Banana Guards. There have been disappearances." The Butler tried to catch his breath.

Bubblegum's stomach dropped, "When did this happen?!"

"Last night. You are needed for an appearance in the grand meeting room." With that, he took a bow, hurrying away.

The Princess bit her nail.

Marceline speaking aloud the very words the Princess was thinking, "Crap, because of the party and lowered defenses. Maja, she was using …"

"-you as a distraction." Bubblegum finished, shaking her head. How had see not seen this coming.

Marceline raised an eyebrow, "Why me?" The Princess seemed to be making less sense than when she was mumbling in her sleep.

Bubblegum rubbed her eyes, groaning. She hated being wrong. Not bothering to answer the Queen, she continued, "Maja was right."

Anything Maja thought was right definalty couldn't be, Marceline decided, "What are you talking about?"

Cold blue eyes had made a decision of their own. They turned to meet red ones, "I really let this fantasy of mine go on for too long. And as expected, it wasn't for the best."

Marceline was still confused, but she was determined to help in any way possible. Bubblegum began to leave and the vampire followed, "If you're worried about the disappearances, maybe I can help." Something in her was determined to stay by the pink woman, to make sure she would be alright.

Bubblegum on the other hand wanted none of it. She felt betrayed by her own feelings of safety. She was somewhat glad for this reminder as to why she had put her feelings aside for so long.

"Bonni?"

Bubblegum turned around swiftly, almost causing Marceline to bump right into her. "Remember how you said I had unlimited I. O. U. s ?" The Princess asked, a bitter-sweetness coating the words.

"Yes."

"I would like to use them all on one request. Is that ok?"

Though it seemed strange, Marceline was happy to oblige, "Shoot."

"Stay away from me." With a swift pivot, she hurried off toward the consequence of her foolishness.

* * *

A/N: Get well soon to any reader with a cold. A super long chapter to keep you entertained as you get better


	10. Chapter 10: In the Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Was working on outlines and so far 4 more chapters not counting this one.

* * *

The brisk walk down the halls seemed to take forever, as though the Princess was trekking though a pool of pudding. The one thing on her mind driving her forward was a voice telling her not to look back.

No matter how hard.

If she looked back any motivation would dissolve, like honey in hot milk.

Warm, sweet and irresistible.

Upon finally entering the loud meeting room, the princess was met with concerned citizens all talking at once.

"Alright everyone! What's going on?" She called out in the hopes of settling the crowd.

Instead there was a bombardment of voices, only a few strong enough to make out.

"There have been kidnappings all throughout the kingdom."

"Other Kingdoms have experienced the same thing."

"It's not just ours?"

"What should we do Princess?"

Bubblegum had begun to walk toward the front of the room, "Settle down!" She called out again. They obediently did so, having full faith in their leader. After all, when had she steered them wrong? "We already have a lead."

The voices rose again.

"So you know who did this?"

"Who is it?"

"What do they want?"

Bubblegum held up a hand, "Please, everything will be fine. I'll discuss everything with the Gumball Guardians and Banana Guards" She smiled, a comforting maternal smile, a trick she often used.

Bubblegum knew well what the panic could cause. Besides, it wasn't **completely** deceitful. She liked to think of it as 'necessary deception'.

The Princess tuned to her Butler, who had loyally found his way to her side. "Peppermint, can you call Finn and Jake."

"Already did." Before the butler could even speak, a voice came from the doorway speaking for him. It was just the heroes she had been looking for. In seconds they were also by her side, "So what's up P-to-the-B?"

Finn seemed almost cheery, probably something about the lack of adventure in his life now days.

Jake, on the other hand, simply looked Bubblegum once over and said nothing.

Pull them aside, the Princess began to inform the brothers, "I think Maja, the sky witch, is up to no good."

"How do you know that?" Finn questioned.

It was a legitimate question and Bubblegum sighed at the reminder of the answer, "Well I may have, sort of, accidentally helped her at being up to no good?"

Finn gasped, "No." He was shocked by this confession.

"Afraid so."

Bubblegum turned to look at Jake, who was still lost in a silent stare.

"What?" The Princess gave him a look. Wondering what he could possibly be staring at her like that for.

"Nothing." The question snapping Jake out of the trance, "What do you need us to do?"

"I have to help the citizens here and look for the reason as to why Maja has taken some of my people. Can you boys track down Maja for me?"

"Didn't Marceline say she did that, like, just a week ago?" Finn thought out loud, "Ya, that time we were passed out. She should remember where it is." He turned to his brother whom he found to be looking back and forth between the Princess and the younger boy.

Jake had been picking up a strange vibe from Bubblegum since this little meeting started. And her words to follow only strengthened his hunch further.

"Finn" The Princess's tone was like caramel covered onions. Obviously harsh, yet hidden under a layer of sweet coating, "What you choose to do with the Vampire Queen is your call. I have faith in you to get the job done."

"Math!"

_Oh boy,_ Jake though. Last he saw the Vampire Queen she was headed to talk to the now irate princess.

What the heck happened within the last 7 hours?

* * *

Marceline had ended up rummaging though Bubblegum's things, finding a suitable covering from the sun. Well, if your idea of suitable was a cupcake shaped umbrella then it was suitable.

On the journey back home her emotions had a grand time of changing from relieved, mad and heartbroken. Every time she would become comfortable with one it left and was replaced by another.

Entering the cave's wonderful shadows, she callously threw the umbrella at the mouth. She couldn't stand for it to be in her possession longer than necessary.

The house was dark inside and as soon as Marceline took one step inside everything seemed wrong.

On instinct her eyes scanned the room, expertly spotting a dark silhouette. Luckily, whoever it was seemed to be more interested in the contents of the refrigerator then a sneak attack, giving her the advantage.

With a flick of a switch the figure jumped, turning around to reveal a face full of what was once red velvet cake. It had long since become drained of its color and now looked more like plain unappetizing vanilla.

"Oh!" Said Mr. Crabbit, "Hey there- GAaa!"

Before he knew what was happening Marceline attacked, pinning the intruder down ready to strike. "I'm really not in the mood for this!"

"Owowow, Not the legs I need those."

Though he did not struggle against her, Marceline began to vent out her anger on the beast anyway.

"Then why don't you fight me back, huh?"

"Cuz, I don't want to fight you." The helpless creature explained.

"Ha!" Marceline eased up a bit, "Nice try."

"No really. I'm on your side, really." Eyeing him suspiciously, the Queen decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Explain." She ordered.

"I just couldn't sit by and not do anything as that evil witch stomps on my dream anymore."

"You're dream?" Marceline was interested, moving back to give the intruder space, "And what's that?"

"A dancer." The Crabbit said seriously, not missing a beat.

This brought a smile to the Vampires face. She had no clue how to respond. The thought of this creature dancing came _way _out of left field, "You're kidding?"

"No. Don't judge, I'm a good dancer."

Marceline held up her hand, "Not judging, I'm sure you are." But the smile continued. "That was a good talk. But you know I'm still going to have to teach you a lesion for trespassing and all that." She explain.

"Oh right…" The Crabbit seemed willing to accept his fate, when he suddenly remembered why he had come in the first place, "But there's no time just now. I'm going to have to get back to Maja."

"I knew you were a trader!"

Marceline was about to re-attack, but the Crabbit ran and hid behind the kitchen table, "No, listen to me. She's brought back the Lich King."

"She what?!"

"Yes, but he doesn't have a physical body…yet. She needs to collect a set of temporary vessels and then do some kind of spell to fuse them and create a deathless body for him to use." The Crabbit took a breath. There had been a lot to explain at once.

Marceline's eyes went wide, "So she kidnapped candy citizens?"

"Not only candy citizens, from all over." The Crabbit waved his hands around him, as though it would better get the point across.

Over the centuries Marceline had become very wise. Maybe not in terms of science and technical junk, but wise none the less. "What made you finally decide to leave… well, help us at least?" It was a valid question.

"Well…" The Crabbit thought. It seemed as though his words were causing him great embarrassment to say, "After fighting with you, I know how strong you are. You may be able to help me, my ticket to freedom. But hey, the Queen of Vampires has better things to do then help little old me. After I found out about Maja's little stunt she pulled on you last night. I figured we might have a common goal." He looked at Marceline to gauge her reaction, "Maybe?"

His words seemed truthful and plausible. The explanation was reasonable enough that Marceline decided at that moment to accept that he was most likely telling the truth.

The Vampire turned her back on the trader-turned-ally, rummaging through a cupboard, "The trick she played had nothing to do with me. It was Bonn- Princess Bubblegum she was tricking. Maja was just stupid to let her guard down when I showed up."

The Crabbit watch the Vampire move about with interest, "I won't deny the stupid part." He joked. It felt nice to talk to someone like this, "But really, in this case, she could have never foreseen that you-" The Crabbit paused with the suddenly realization, "You don't know, do you? She didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Marceline turned around, with a box in her hand.

The Crabbit would have thought the witch would rub it in the Vampire's face. It seemed like something she would do. Take feelings unrecognized and torment her victim with it. Did she have something planned? He was torn, "It's not my place to say."

Marceline tried to guess, "It's about the Princess and who she thought she was kissing, isn't it?"

"Why do you even want to know so badly?" The Crabbit knew but invited the Vampire to think about it.

"Look I- it doesn't even matter anymore. How did we even get on this topic?" Marceline walked to the Crabbit, extending the box in her hands, "This is for you."

"What is it?" The Crabbit took the box, eyeing the Vampire the entire time, trying to judge whether or not this was some kind of trap.

"The rest of the cake you stuck your face in!" Marceline scolded him with a smile on her face, "You can take the rest, if you want."

The Crabbit's eyes seemed to light up. He had no clue what to say. Had he just made … a friend?

With a new found motivation the crow/rabbit hybrid got serious, "Alright. Here's my plan."

* * *

Finn and Jake decided after a little brotherly meeting to employ Marceline's help. When they were close to the cave, Finn thought he saw something leave, "Jake, did you see that little freaky flying bunny?"

"Finn, bro, I think you need to calm down for a bit. I know you haven't been adventuring for a while, but this is-"

"No I saw it!" The teen defended as they entered the mouth of the cave. That was before he got distracted, "Oh hey, that looks like Bubblegum's umbrella."

Finn picked it up and put it into his backpack. He would return it to her later. Jake walked off ahead toward the door. Just as he was about the knock it flew open.

"Oh, sup guys" Marceline landed in the doorway. She was sporting her highly covering day wear.

Jake inquired, "Can you help us get into Maja's house?"

"I'll do you one better and go for you." Marceline looked as the younger brother, 'danced' up to meet them. His little 'nervous dance' did not stop when he reached the two.

Sees this, Marceline chuckled, "You know where it is." She pointed in the house and moved to the side so Finn could rush to the facilities.

After turning back to the door, she realized Jake was staring at her. "What?" His intense gaze was unnerving to her.

Jake stated of very serious, "Not sure how to put this and I want answers missy…. Bubblegum's moody and smells like you." Before taking an unexpected turn, "Did you get her pregnant?"

It was a joke meant to lighten the mood. Unfortunately it fell flat.

"No. But she pretty much hates me."

"Well that explains moody." Jake considered, "I thought you guys were friends."

"You don't have to tell me that pup." Marceline shrugged.

Seeing the Vampire's drain, Jake did not speak of the topic anymore. Instead he let the Vampire fill the silence.

"She'll always been like this."

Finn came back, "Alright, we all ready to go?"

Marceline shook her head, "You guys go back to Bubblegum and help her do her thing. I have a personal score to settle with Maja."

Jake looked a bit worried by this, "I think you should be the one to go back. Tell us where to find Maja and we can meet you there, if you still decide to go."

"She said she didn't want to see me, so I'm not going back. I'm going to the Witch's house." Marceline explained, making her stand on the matter perfectly clear.

Finn was just hearing this for the first time, "What did you do?

"I didn't do anything. She was the one who-" Marceline began to rage before catching herself, taking a deep unnecessary breath to calm down, "Look, you guys adventure all the time and frankly I haven't been able to be badass lately. As a queen of vampires, you can kind of see that my reputation needs this. So I'm going, we good?"

"Can you at least tell us your plan?" Jake tried.

Finn jumped in, "Ya, don't hog it all to yourself, let us in on it."

And Marceline was happy to do so. It was comforting to know they had her back, whether or not she needed.

After she was done, Jake was the first to comment, "That seems sort of reckless."

Marceline rolled her eyes, "What has becoming a father done to your spirit for danger and excitement, man."

"Hey, I can tell you some stories. Jake Junior is wild, a chip off the old block. It's dangerous trying to keep up with them all."

They shared a laugh.

"No. Really." Jake added. Finn nodded in agreement.

Marceline mentally reminded herself to ask for details later. But for now, "Alright, we all have work to do." She clapped her hands together. "Take care on the way to the CandyKingdom."

Finn calls out after the Vampire as she floated away, "Be careful."

"Never~" Marceline waved, not looking at them.

When she was gone, Finn turned to Jake, nudging him with his elbow, "Dude, I told you I saw a flying bunny."

Jake looked up at his brother through narrowed eyes.

"Just sayin'."

* * *

A/N: I just got done with a massive paper/presentation in one of my classes. It feels so good to have that weight off. That is until midterms in two weeks :P

Since it's coming to the end, I will try and update maybe twice a week.


	11. Chapter 11: In the Witch's House

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

After Finn and Jake had left and the crowd was finally appeased, Bubblegum headed strait for one of her favorite places in the castle.

The CandyKingdom's library was in no way as impressive as the one Turtle Princess looked after. But it held enough and she was sure there would be something, anything at all in the old texts, to guide her to answers as to what the Witch may be plotting.

Unfortunately nothing seemed to be fitting together.

Intense feelings and possible sacrifices were all she had to go by. And as far as the Princess could tell, that could help fuel a various range of evil spells.

"P-Bub?" A familiar voice came from the doorway.

Bubblegum turned to acknowledge the hero. "You're back already, are the citizens ok?" She was surprised by the teen's presence and so soon.

"Well not yet." Finn looked down, disappointed he was unable to complete the task, "But I think everything will work out."

"How? Where's Jake?" Bubblegum grew concerned. Finn and Jake were a special kind of team. The two of them could take on any foe. Finn and Jake separately,… not so much.

"He's helping Peppermint outside with some stuff right now." Finn Explained.

Bubblegum urged him to continue, her biggest concern left unattended to, "And the citizens?"

"Oh right! Marceline's gone after them."

"Alone?" Bubblegum got off her chair.

Marceline was truly strong. Bubblegum knew well despite her immaturity at times, the vampire had earned her title. Even with this knowledge, the worry persisted.

"Ya, she has a plan." Finn continued completely unaware of the Princess's inner state, "She teemed up with some dancer?" He added.

"A … dancer?" Bubblegum's eyebrow razed, surly she had heard wrong.

"Ya." Finn tried to explain, "Some Bunny/Crow/Cat thing."

"I see." She knew exactly what he was talking about. Bubblegum began to pace, mind kicked into high gear.

Why was Marceline listening to the Witch's familiar all of a sudden? Surely she knew something Bubblegum didn't. But then again what reason would Marceline have to embark on the journey alone in the first place?

"Were some of the Vampire Queens's citizens kidnapped as well?" The Princess spoke aloud.

"Not that I know of." Finn shrugged, "She mentioned something about vendetta and 'vampire image'."

Bubblegum stopped pacing. It was painfully obvious. She directed her full attention to the hero, "Finn, since she is doing that. I have another very **very, super very,** important task for you. Would you be willing to help, yet again?"

"What is it?" Finn asked hopefully, not missing a beat.

* * *

Sneaking into the Witch's house had been much easier the second time around, Marceline mentally noted. However she remained vigilant, for the ease meant one of two things.

1) She had learned from experienced.

2) Trap.

Marceline reached the main door, pulled open the handle and let her self in.

"I've been expecting you."

Trap. It's always a trap.

"Really?" Marceline remained calm. After all, it's not like she hadn't expected it.

The Witch nodded, pulling her cape over her body, as though getting comfortable for a good show. "My familiar thought he could get away with betraying me. **No matter.**" Her tone reviling just how much it mattered, "He will be put to good use in my latest project…." She redirected her focus to the awaited guest, "Surely you've heard."

Marceline was relieved to hear the Crabbit had not been intentionally betrayed her. It meant her senses were still sharp.

"Then you know why I'm here." Marceline prompted her to get to the point.

The witch simply smiled, "Sure. You want to get in good favor with the Princess by getting back her citizens."

"That's not it!" Marceline snapped, "Why did you have to mess with her emotions like that?"

"DON'T YELL!" Maja cried out. To be fair, she had tried so hard to have a civil conversation. But some people just get on your nerves, "It wasn't **me** who messed with her emotions. It was **you, ya hypocrite**!"

Marceline was confused. Recently she had been blamed of this in one way or another but it didn't make sense. "What do you even know about us, you crazy old witch!"

The two had somehow resorted to childish name calling.

"Cocky aren't we?" Maja mused, grin spread from ear to ear. "Let's bring you down a peg shall we."

Marceline snarled, "Like you could say anything to me right now to make matters worse."

The Witch looked as though she couldn't contain it anymore, and she didn't try to, "Well how about I tell something good then. I'm in **SUCH** a good mood today."

Marceline studied the witch as she spoke, not wanting to interrupt just yet, simply listen.

Maja began her observation, "A story of a Princess who had given her heart to a cruel young Vampire Queen, how do you think that kind of story would end?"

"What is this, some sort of old legend?" Marceline snorted out, in hopes of offending the Witch's take on this 'storytelling' punishment. But something in her knew, feet touching down on the ground for stability.

"Nope, this is something a bit more close to home for you." Maja continued to look at the Vampire, who was lost in her contemplation, "Don't make me spell it out for you."

"Bonni-?"

"**DING**!" Maja exclaimed,

"But the Vampire Queen would be -"

A million connections joining simultaneously into one truth, rendering her speechless,

_But then, why would she have -?_

Marceline was lost.

Maja didn't care, she continued on, inspecting her nails as she did so. This was turning out to be better than expected and she wasn't even done, "Sick how sweet the shirt that pink monstrosity traded me smelled. The fresh sentimental log was crazy, off the charts." See seemed to pause in wait, for an interjection she knew would never come, "Not with love. Oh no, with pain, an even more powerful part of the affection process." The witch giggled gleefully, she was obviously proud of her deception, "It wasn't even an even trade for that Hambo of yours!"

"'Not an even trade', eh? Marceline had found her voice, "Then I deserve a _chance_ for you to repay the overlap." The Vampire looked strait into the Witch's green eyes.

Maja seemed disappointed, "Oh? And here I was just going to give you the citizens."

Marceline crossed her arms, "Really?" The tone was sarcastic.

Unfortunately it went right over the Witch's head.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Came the screech. Marceline winced, wishing the witch would give fair warning before changing the volume of her voice. Maja continued her verbal attack, "Glob, you are not a smart one. Perhaps a test?"

"How can I trust you'll let them free if I pass?" Knowing full well there was never going to be a guaranty

"The key." As the Witch spoke, a gold key appeared in the palm of her old green hand. Before Marceline could reach for it, the key vanished. It had been a witch's illusion, "You will find it, it is there now waiting and it was there all along."

Marceline was annoyed at the riddle-like speech, "And what's this test? Math, science, computer?"

"Something **much** harder. It is a present, an 'alternative world' if you will, where this never happened. If you can find the key in that world, you can use it to set the prisoners free in this one." The witch began to cackle evilly to herself, "It rhymes. Man, I'm good!"

The vampire was caught off guard by the last statement. She could not keep up with how this witch thinks. "So how do I find the key?" Marceline inquired.

Maja crossed her arms, "Well look who wants me to just give up **all** the answers. Find it **yourself**." She brushed the question off.

"But it could be anywhere!"

Maja flung her arms back, cape billowing around her, the spell tangibly manifesting around her.

"Wait! What happens if-?" Marceline took a step back.

And as she was prone to do, Maja let out a screeched, "**None of my concern, kiddy**!" Before throwing the energy forward and forcing the Queen's mind blank.


	12. Chapter 12: In the Reset Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

Marceline's eyes felt heavy. She could sense the dark through her eyelids, it was time to wake up and face a new night.

However, there was something that struck the Vampire as strange.

She was way too warm.

It was then a groggy moan hit her pointed ears. The feel of something nuzzling into her neck is what forced gray eyelids to open.

The first thing that came into few was a messy mass of pink.

The test -

It hit hard, causing the Queen to burst into defense mode.

"Ooo!" A cry rang out in surprise from this 'other person' at the rude awakening.

Marceline wrapped her hands around slender wrists, eyes rabidly judging the woman beneath her.

-brought her here?

The gaze those red eyes received in return was unexpected, kind and blissful. In a fluid motion, the familiar Princess arched upward.

The chaste kiss proving enough to stun the Vampire.

Bubblegum pulled away, smiling at her work, "Are you alright?" Her voice seemed to giggle at Marceline's expression. Bubblegum allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow below her.

The Queen, on the other hand, was anything but alright.

Marceline could not move as a static run through her, a strange sense of longing. Her head became clouded with things she wanted to know, say and do.

But this was not her word and definitely not her Bubblegum. In fact, what was even going on with this world?

Bubblegum's smile faded as the vampire's face changed from that of daze to uncertainty, "Marcy."

It was a gentle and caring tone, one that encouraged the Vampire to speak openly, an outwardly reminder. "Maja, I swear to glob, if this is-" She whispered to herself alone.

Within the closeness, it was not quiet enough.

"Wait-" Bubblegum furrowed her brow, "Who's Maja?"

The question reminded Marceline she was not alone. She also became aware of the currently questionable position she had put them both in. Marceline began to retreat, letting the woman under her go free.

This however simply allow the Princess to 'return the favor'. Bubblegum, under the impression the vampire was trying to flee the question, wrapped surprisingly strong arms around the plaid clad waist.

"No you don't. Who's Maja?"

Marceline couldn't help but be amused by the pout on the Princess's face.

Was she jealous?

"The sky witch, she took your shirt." Marceline said. Right away realizing the reaction she would receive.

Bubblegum shook her head, sighing a little. Or was it a withheld yawn? "It must have been a dream. What shirt could this 'shy witch' possibly want from me?"

Marceline felt at a loss. This alternate world of a Bubblegum seemed to have not a clue as to-

Wait… she had no clue?

Marceline gently removed the Princesses arms, backing away to get a better look, "You mean you don't wear it as pajamas?" The Vampire commented, blushing at the realization she wasn't really wearing much of anything.

Bubblegum sat up, tilting her head to the side as though it would help her understand the Vampire better. It didn't, "You're acting strangely?"

Marceline played along, "The Scream Queens' Ooo Tour shirt I gave you. Remember?"

"You never gave me a shirt like that?" The Princess shook her head, her face strained as though she was trying to recall a memory. One, in this case, she may not have had.

The desire to ease that strained face won over gaining more information about this particular world, "You know what, don't worry about it." Marceline gave an encouraging smile, "That part must have still been the dream." She thought for a bit, "Sorry for, um, attacking you like that."

Bubblegum looked deep into her eyes and Marceline could sense the Princess saw through her motives. Regardless, she responded, "As long as you're _sure _you're alright."

The air in the room suddenly changed. Well at least to Marceline. After the initial shock of ending up in another, similar yet different, world she was now faced with a very different emotion.

Relief?

Marceline had deeply wanted to talk to Bubblegum again. However, though the woman in front of her looked like the Princess, she was different somehow. The Vampire could not explain what it was exactly.

Within the exchange of gazes, Marceline began to get the feeling the Princess was waiting for something.

A kiss.

With blue eyes closed and head slightly tilted, Bubblegum leaned forward.

Marceline was slowly coming to understand one undeniable fact. She really did care deeply for this girl. The idea of giving in to the kiss came with no hesitation.

'Love'

No

She didn't like how that sounded. Marceline had felt 'love' many times, for many people. And this was not that, tragically similar, but a whole new feeling entirely.

And it was because of this a gray finger razed to soft pink lips instead. The action caused Bubblegum to draw back, opening her mouth to question.

The Vampire would not give her the time to, "Hate to spoil this, but you have citizens to attend to now. Don't you?" Marceline wondered, looking over at the covered windows that now held the glow of early morning. She turned back just in time to see blankets thrown in the air.

In a panic, Bubblegum tried her best to exit the bed. It was very unsuccessful, as her legs became entangled in a mischievous sheet. With a horrible *thud* she found herself on the floor right beside the bed.

"Glob" Marceline, reached out in a futile attempt to help, "You ok!"

"Good good." By the time the vampire made it to the edge of the bed the girl was up and racing around the room, getting ready.

It was good to know some things didn't change based on world. Bubblegum still loved her work and would do anything for her people. "Do you always sleep in?" Marceline joked.

"Only on occasion, you know that." The Princess seemed unnecessarily embarrassed by this confession.

The Vampire really didn't know and she was too busy avoiding the changing Princess to think too deeply about it.

"Marcy?"

"Yes?"

There was a pause. "Where are you looking?"

Marceline felt terribly silly for how she must have appeared. "Nowhere, just drifted a bit." The rustling of fabrics had stopped and the Queen took her chances and looked over at the Princess, who at this point, looked absolutely nothing like a Princess.

A simple pink dress had become splendid gown of the same color. Hair once left down was done up in a tight formal knot. And lastly, the shackle of a crown that once topped her head was replaced with something much more intricate.

"I'm going to go now." Bubblegum hesitated, eyeing Marceline's expression, "Are you sure you're alright?" She pressed.

"Perfectly fine." The Vampire was still in bed, playing with a strand of her hair nonchalantly. She waved a bit a smiled to prove her point.

"Alright then, love you."

"Love you too-" Her voice trailed off and the moment the door closed, Marceline jumped up.

Where could this 'key' be?

If it had something to do with Bubblegum then it was safe to say checking her bedroom would be a good place to start.

In the hopes of not making a mess the Vampire snooped around. Thinking all the while,_ So, if I didn't give Bonni the shirt, Maja didn't get the shirt, meaning that she didn't summon the Lich King._

_Was I somehow at fault for giving her the shirt?_

Marceline made her way to the closet, opening the doors to find a much desired surprise.

The key, the very same Maja had shown her, hung from a hook on one of the doors.

"AH HA!" Marceline joyfully snatched it up. Raising her hand in triumph, she had somehow reached the end of the test already.

…

Nothing happened.

Then the most upsetting thought came over the Vampire, "If this is some bullgunk about a metaphorical key, I'm going to scream."

Nothing happened.

With a groan the vampire put the key in her pocket, just in case, and continued to aimlessly look around the room for clues.

She came across picture frames filled with photos, some familiar and others not. One had an angelic little lemon child and another of Lady and Jake with their pups. A various array of memories, ones she shared with this world's Marceline and others she didn't.

The Vampire came across one that had the Princess and Queen standing side by side. The latter did not seem highly trilled with the photo, slightly distracted. Bubblegum on the other hand had an arm awkwardly reached out to gently touch the vampire's shoulder.

_When was this taken? _It seemed familiar.

Without warning the door opened, reviling a small mint man. "Oh you're still here. I would have thought you would be in the Nightosphere by now."

"Why?" Marceline asked, jokingly adding, "To stop you from tell my dad?"

"Tell him what."

One would think the whole 'alternate world' thing would sink in. However, interactions are ingrained. Simply seeing the familiar butler was enough to want to tease him, "That I was in the princess bed."

"I think he knows." Peppermint replied, slowly.

"And why exactly would that be again?" Marceline prompted him, hoping to gain valuable insight into this world.

The mint butler obediently explained, "Because you are, for in all instance and purposes, married in the eyes of the CandyKingdom."

"Really?!" Marceline was overwhelmed.

Her brain was still processing this new development was Peppermint narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of the matter, "I feel as though this shouldn't be a shocking moment for you. It's a 50/50 type thing... not to mention you were there."

But Marceline was else where. Looking back over the photos she took the one with the little lemon off the self, showing it to Peppermint.

"This isn't our kid, is it?" The Vampire tried to joke in hopes it would ease the conversation. But when a response didn't come, her eyes grew wide, "Is it?"

"I don't even know how to respond to you right now." The Butler shook his head in disbelief. He watched Marceline flounder for a bit because of his ambiguous response. He couldn't help but smile at her torment. "Are you alright?" He asked, politely.

"Maybe." She paused in consideration, "No."

"Lemon Hope is not your child, no. Better now?"

"It's not that." Marceline started. Maybe it would be best to tell the truth. The Butler was into the dark arts anyway, he was sure to understand, "Listen what if I told you I'm not the Marceline you know, but one from an alternate timeline sent here to find a key. You see an evil witch sent me here. I found the key key but it didn't work and as it turns out maybe the 'key' is something else entirely. If not, I may be stuck here."

The Butler nodded along the entire time, giving Marceline the courage to continue telling her story. When she was done he simply-

-began to walk away.

"Come back!" Marceline called out after him, "It's not a joke, I swear on the cosmic owl."

"No" The Peppermint would hear none of it, "I may catch whatever you have."

She didn't run after him as he left.

Well there goes truth.

Marceline deeply sighed at the misfortune. In the act, her eyes fell on something precious.

"Hambo?"The Vampire rushed over to her friend's side.

How was Hambo here, away from Maja, if Bubblegum never had a shirt to trade?

Could it be he was never sold by-

Marceline had found a new lead. Unfortunately, she wasn't to keen on it.

Ash

* * *

"Hey." Marceline felt strange speaking such a casual greeting, standing at the door of a person who had once made her life an undead nightmare.

The white haired rocker was slouched in the door frame, arm around an adorable redhead. "What do you want?" He did not seem angry, just annoyed at her presence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Was kind of busy." He jerked his head to the redhead to prove his point.

"It will only take a second. Come on, for old times?" She cautiously tried.

Ash sighed, "One question."

That had worked better than expected.

The two had been acquaintances before they had dated, each a part of 'rival bands'. Much like Romeo and Juliet, actually a lot like Romeo and Juliet since the end was just as disastrous.

Their friendly rivalry had changed one concert, with a contest, the 1st prize being a meet with the Scream Queens.

Though he knew them, Ash had decided to enter and won. He was only interested, however, in impressing one of the members.

This memory found its way into the vampire's brain as she looked at her former lover. Though she only had one question, not one to waste, she found herself asking something very stupid.

"Do you remember that Scream Queen concert, the one with the contest?"

Stupid nostalgia, that wasn't even a valid question.

Ash thought about it for a while, looking up the door frame as thought it might hold the answer, "Ya… I think I do actually." He looked back down to meet with the Vampire's eyes, "That's one random question. I mean it doesn't even have anything to do with me."

"But… you won."

"No I don't." He laughed at her, "That Bubblegum Queen or whatever won."

"But-" Marceline was trying to think back to that time, searching her memories.

It was taking too long for Ash, "Look you had your one, really strange, question. It was_ interesting_ to talk to you, peace."

The sound of the door closing and a high feminine giggle fading away left Marceline in silence. She at the now closed door.

From her memory, it had definitely been Ash.

The Vampire began to head back in the direction of the CandyKingdom.

Sure she remembered the Princess being there. But Marceline had definitely gone with Ash.

Slowly putting piece by piece together the Vampire recalled that night.

* * *

_"Dude will you stop looking over at him. You look desperate."_

_"I do not."_

_"And he's a jerk anyway."_

_"You're just saying that because-"_

_"The band as a whole is made up of jerks, Marcy!"_

_"Look whatever, Keila. Let's just go out there and get this contest over with."_

_The two vampires had gone offstage to collect the drawing tickets and in the process gotten into a 'friendly' discussion. _

_Bongo and Guy were waiting patiently. Marceline walked over to Guy, shoving the paper bag out toward him so he could pick a name. _

_"Alright, so a privet meeting with us goes to…"_

_Bongo did an air drum roll._

_"Bonnibel!" _

_Usually one would expect a scream of excitement. Meeting with a band one enjoys can be an exiting thing after all. _

_All they got was a gentle hand being raised and a loud, "Present." _

_Bongo seemed to snicker at the unexpected response. _

_Guy broke the tension, speaking in an announcer voice. "Well then come on down." _

_This took quite some time as the girl managed to sneak through the dense crowd, which was slowly starting to file out of the venue. Excusing herself to everyone she bumped as she tried to avoid their eyes. _

_When she neared the stage she pulled herself on it. Marceline politely offered her a hand, to which the pink girl refused. _

_When she had finally gotten herself properly on stage, the Vampire immediately recognized her. She had nearly missed it, seeing as though 'Bonnibel' was not in her formal wear and crownless._

_"Alright everyone thanks for coming out tonight!" Keila screamed out at the crowd as she began to walk over to the contest winner, "Thank you so much for coming to the concert." _

_ "No, thank you." She seemed a bit more at ease now that the crowd was dissipating, "I love your music." Blue eyes looked over at each of the band members._

_"Aw."_

_"You're sweet."_

_The band gave its thanks. They liked this girl already._

_"Where's the crown." Marceline inquired, bluntly, she had not taken her eyes off of the Princess the entire time. "Isn't it like a rule that you can't take it off."_

_"What?"_

_"I recognize you from the grand royal meetings. You're Princess Bubblegum aren't you?"_

_"NO WAY."_

_"You're a Princess?"_

_"There's no rule like that. Everyone needs a break once and a while. It's-" Bubblegum began to explain. She found, however, those red eyes loose focus. Well focus on her own, instead they had found something of interest behind her. _

_Stopping, Bubblegum turned to follow that gaze. In a now cleared space stood a rough looking young man. _

_As the Princess examined this stranger she noticed the Vampire walk past her and jump down onto the dance floor. _

_Keila called back Bubblegum's attention, "Don't mind her, love and all that." Making an excuse for her friend._

_"I see."_

_Still the rest of the band was happy to see the fan. "So you want to go backstage and hang with us?" Bongo asked. _

_"Sure." Bubblegum looked over her shoulder, back at the vampire who was not flirting it up._

_Keila saw this and called out to her friend, "Marcy! You coming, we sort of have a thing." She said, pointing to the Princess._

_Marceline was giggling happily and it sort of made Keila feel sick, torn between her friend's happiness and her reasons for despising the man at her side._

_ The Queen turned around, floating back onto the stage. It appeared as though she would be joining them. Until, out of nowhere she began to remove her shirt. _

_Bubblegum turned away from the outrageous act, peeking to realize the Vampire had a tang top underneath. _

_After the black shirt was off Marceline extended it to the Princess. Closing the space between them, so that no one else could hear, "Sorry for not spending time with you. You've got the whole rest of the band, you won't even miss me. I just really like this guy and you know?"_

_It seemed as though in a strange way the Vampire was asking for her permission, or at the very least forgiveness. _

_What was she to do? _

_It was the Queens voice that had originally made Bubblegum fond of the band. And it was the hope of meeting her outside of a stuffy meeting room that had driven her to attend the concert._

_But Marceline looked happy. _

_And, somehow, that was prize enough._

_"Take care." The Princess, bid her farewell._

_"Thanks for coming to the show!" Marceline smiled from ear to ear, returning to the man who was impatiently waiting for her. "We should hang out some other time." She called out._

_The Princess stood there for a bit, watching the Vampire leave. A sharp urge to disregard the shirt came over her, yet pink hands continued to cling onto it. _

_Bubblegum turned around to face the other band mates, who seemed apologetic._

_"Come on. Let's head backstage and trash the place." Keila's voice smoothed, with not so soothing sounding words. _

_Guy smiled, putting an arm around the Princess's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Ya, what do you say?"_

_"It's wrong to deface property that doesn't belong to you." But in the mood her was currently in, the Princess cracked a smile, "Why not."_

* * *

The vampire felt as though a stake had pierced though her heart.

Regret?

Was that what Maja wanted?

Surely that was a reason the shirt was logged with pain.

And yes, technically it had been her fault.

A chain of events that linked with many other chains to create the situation that was now. She understood this.

Wasn't this a 'key'.

The Key.

So why had nothing happened?

No magic from the sky brought her back to her own world. The growing fear that Maja had wished to imprison the Vampire in this world was growing all the more clear.

A world where she would not be able to get in the way of the Witch's devious plot because there was not plot to be found.

Growing more and more worried she would be stuck in this world Marceline felt she could only seek solace with one person.

It did not take long before the vampire found her way back to the Candy kingdom's castle. And if this Bubblegum was anything like the Bubblegum she knew, she knew where she would be.

Locked deep inside her lab.

"Bonni?" Marceline called out.

Bubblegum seemed to be working on some experiment, writing some drabble on a large chalkboard. Never the less, she turned around, surprised to see the Vampire, "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be in the Nighto-"

A swift hug forced her to stop.

_I'm sorry, I didn't see. _

_There was no way of knowing the future._

_No way of knowing if you didn't say._

There was no use saying those things to this Bubblegum.

Marceline's eyes began to water, threatening to spill passed the surface tension and run down her face.

The Princess did not speak, returning the hug until the Vampire pulled away with a newfound resolve.

She had to get back and face her Bubblegum. Not only that but finished what she started and return the Candy Citizens back to where they belonged. And to do all this, she was going to need Bubblegum's help.

"You may not believe what I have to tell you."

As thought she had heard this before, pink lips smiled, "Try me."

It was reassuring, "Well it may sound strange but I'm not Marceline, well, not the one you know at least." She began to explain everything from the beginning. And much like Peppermint had the time, Bubblegum nodded every now and again. Her face was unchanging as she took in this information.

"So that's pretty much where I am right now."

Bubblegum tuned away and Marceline feared the worst.

The Princess began skimming through a book that had been retrieved from one of the many shelves.

"Got it!"

"What's my diagnosis?" Marceline dejectedly questioned. The Princess probably thought her unstable.

"No silly." The Princess shook her head, pointing down at a passage, "How to get you 'home'."

The Vampire was amazed, "You believe me?"

"Heck ya, I do." Bubblegum had put the book down to pull out various instruments and bottles filled with venomous looking liquids, "I had my suspicions earlier but chalked it up to you eating those tomatoes the night before." Her tone held an 'I told you so' quality to it, "In any case, I may be able to send you back to that 'other world'."

"A spell?"

"No, but we can call it that if it makes you feel better."

"As long as it works."


	13. Chapter 13: In the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

Marceline shot up, gasping for the air she did not need.

Looking around her, the Vampire came to find-

It worked!

Marceline laughed to herself. She had had no doubts in Bubblegum's ability. But still, the relief of being back felt too good.

Now came the fun part, finding Maja.

A noise came from the floor above, the sound of movement.

Bingo!

Marceline immediately flew through an opening that surrounded a grand chandelier. The room she entered was dark and crowded. There were piles of traded items as far as the eye could see, and that was not very far in this mess.

Marceline floated backwards quietly in an attempt to gain her bearings, bumping into some of the clutter as she did so.

In return the 'clutter' punched her in the arm.

"OW!"

"Marceline?!"

The Vampire turned around to see Bubblegum with her fists still raised. Her face on the other hand was much less standoffish, as though Marceline was the last person she had expected to see.

Well beside the fact the Princess had indeed wished to never to see the Queen again.

And yet, here they were.

"You were right." Marceline contemplated aloud, "Something about unlimited IOUs defeats the purpose. And so I've decided not to honor your last wish."

Bubblegum gritted her teeth, punching the vampire again. This time lightly, it could barely even be considered a touch. Her voice cracked, "You know. I tried to wake you downstairs. But you won't and I thought you might-" It seemed as though she had been very concerned for Marceline, "I came to look for my citizens."

In truth, Bubblegum had been terrified. She wanted to be absolutely certain the Queen would be alright, despite all that had been said. Then, upon entering the Witch's House and discovering the familiar lifeless body, the Princess had quite a scare.

Do you know how hard it is to tell if something undead is truly dead?

Pretty hard, as Bubblegum came to find.

Marceline could hear this all in the Princess's voice, as though she could read her mind.

"Are you trying to make this a contest as to who started talking to whom again first?" The Vampire joked, wanting to take Bubblegum's mind to happier places.

Bubblegum, on the other hand, would have none of it, "Of course not." She turned to walk away, mumbling, "But if it was, I won."

A gray hand caught hold of the girl before she could get far, "After this is over… can we talk?"

The Princess looked at the hand holding her own, eventually looking up at red eyes and a request that could not be ignored, "Yes. We probably should."

Marceline nodded, letting go of the warm hand, "Do you know where Maja went? It seems too quiet around here." She looked around wondering why they had not been hearing the witch's shrill voice.

"Oh her." Bubblegum exclaimed, as though she had forgotten, "Ice King is taking care of that."

"Simon?!" Marceline was surprised her hear of the old man's presence.

"I told him you were in danger." She mused, "He's really not _all_ that bad, especially when you're concerned." Bubblegum added.

Marceline was concerned for her friend, but a wizard and witch may be just fair advantage that had been looking for. Fight magic with magic, isn't that the old saying?

Bubblegum had begun, "Right now I'm looking for Maja's prisoners."

"Get on." Marceline floated over to the Princess, turning around so she would have an easier time. When the Princess hesitated, Marceline explained, "It will be _way _faster than you walking… And we don't want a repeat of the cave incident."

"I know I know." Bubblegum insisted, as she boosted herself onto Marceline's back.

"Good?"

The Princess nodded and they were off, floating around from room to room. Turing corners sharply all in the name of saving time. The speed caused Bubblegum to tighten her grip around.

All in the name of saving time?

"Do you hear that?" The Princess spoke into the vampire's ear, causing her to slow. Bubblegum's voice sounded hopeful, "It sounds like talking, right thought that room." She pointed ahead.

Marceline followed the path pointed out to her, the voices became louder and louder.

Until, "Princess!"

The Vampire let Bubblegum down and she jumped off, happily running over to the prisoners, "Everyone!"

In a large steal cage, candy citizens as well as citizens from a various array of other kingdoms were held together. Although the prison was large, the immense number of bodies fit inside left little room for movement.

They shared brief words of reassurance as the Princess inspected the door.

"What's wrong?" Marceline walked over.

"We need to get the key from Maja." Bubblegum became frustrated with the lock.

It was then Marceline remembers something, "Way ahead of you." Like magic, she pulled out a key from her pocket. She had forgotten to put it back and it had somehow managed to come back with her.

"How did you?" The Princess smiled, taking the key gingerly, as though it might be an illusion.

All the while, Marceline hoped it was the correct key, "You think I was doing nothing when I was knocked out?"

It didn't make sense, but with a metallic *clink* and barred doors opening wide, Bubblegum wouldn't question.

Marceline stood back and watched as there was a joyful reunion between the Princess and the citizens she loved.

"Where's the Witch?" A cute little gumdrop asked. She was still shaking.

"There, There" The Princess cooed, patting the little dear, "I assuming Ice King has her taken care of by now. We should go save her."

"Don't you mean 'him'?" Another sentient sweet asked.

Bubblegum simply shook her head, pursing her lips, "No, pretty sure her."

* * *

Maja was currently in a block of ice, unable to move or speak. Somehow, unfortunately for her, she was still able to hear.

Ice king was happily lounging in a chair he had made from himself, "And so, it was the night of the Bi-Annual Gumball Ball. Magic, romance was in the air." He read out, voice filled with high emotion, happy that someone was taking the time to listen to his newest work.

_Nooooooo_ Maja mentally screamed.

* * *

It was late by the time the group had returned to the CandyKingdom. The citizens were put at ease that, a while at least, the Sky Witch would not be a threat.

The potion Maja had made was sealed deep within the lowest part of the castle, in a vault never to be opened.

Bubblegum herself had finally been able to get away from it all, time to relax after the long (scratch that) **very long** day.

"Hey." A voice greeted her as she entered her chamber.

The Vampires presence did not come as a surprise to Bubblegum. Marceline had after all asked for them to talk. She had not forgotten that. And so, they would talk.

"Thank you" It came suddenly.

Marceline smiled, "Thanking someone, wow."

"Really." Bubblegum insisted, "You helped me get back my citizens even when I-" She seemed at odds with how to continue.

Seeing the serious response, Marceline matched it, "It was my fault for 'distracting you'. So you really don't have to apologize. Actually, I should… for a lot of things."

Bubblegum moved around the room, consciously distancing the space between them, "That's not true. I threw the blame on you because I couldn't handle the fact I had failed in my duties. I was frustrated and felt like a creep to have kissed you like that."

"When did you kiss me?" Marceline asked, thrown off by that last bit.

Bubblegum continued to explain without a second thought, using her hands as she spoke to emphasis the complication of the matter, "Well not you, but Maja as you, so _sort of_ you."

"Bon" The Vampire's voice came softly, "I-"

"Please let me finish." Bubblegum continued, disregarding the Vampire's attempt at communication. If Marceline spoke the Princess feared she would no longer be able to say what she needed to. Blue eyes confronted red ones for one of the first times this evening. "I really like you, Marceline." She forced a quiet laugh, the nervous kind, to make herself feel better, "I knew she wasn't you. That's why I'm sorry." The Princess was sincerer.

"I-" The Queen tried again.

"I don't want these feelings." Bubblegum tried, hoping the Vampire would, in some way, find comfort in them and stay as her friend, "I would trade them for anything but at the same time I masochistically hold onto them."

Marceline said nothing, allowing the Princess to say what she must. Bubblegum, however, took it as an answer regardless.

"I'm glad we got this out of the way. The fact you haven't run from me must mean you've forgiven me enough." The Princess observed.

"No." Marceline's face held nothing, neither joy nor disgust was present in the words spoken in reply, "Let's be honest, our friendship was never strong from the start." She recalled and surly the other remembered as well, "But it was meant to fail. …my own father even tried to warn me." Marceline was still in awe at this fact.

Bubblegum was a bit taken aback. After all, there were nicer ways of rejecting someone's feelings. And she would have hoped the vampire would be a bit kinder.

"I guess … he was right then." Somehow letting her feelings be known did not make her feel any better. In fact Bubblegum felt nothing.

It wasn't until a cold hand touched her cheek and worried voice hit her ears that she realized.

"Nonono. Don't cry I… I was trying to-" Marceline floundered for the right words. She had never seen the Princess cry and was at a loss at what to do. What she had said had been the truth but as it appeared the Princess had misunderstood somewhere along the way.

"This is why I don't want it!" Sugar sweet tears fell in large drops at every blink, "And look at what happened, Maja and her scheme." Bubblegum could still not let it go. "Do you understand?"

"I don't-" Was all Marceline could get out, shaking her head slowly. It really should be this hard. Somehow in the alternate world they had made it work, why couldn't that be here? At the risk of causing more harm with her words, the Vampire leaned forward in the intent to capture the tears before they fell with delicate kisses. "-but I want to."

But strong hands on her arms held her back, "This is… and you don't- you aren't supposed to…"

Marceline would not let the Princess continue with her silly thought, "Why am I not supposed to? You think I would be so shallow as to kiss you out of pity?" She was serious, but her scolding gentle.

Bubblegum let her hands fall from gray arms as she walked over to her bed, sitting down on the edge, trying to get her thoughts in order.

"Please listen to all I have to say." Marceline flew down to sit beside her, eyes not meeting once, "To be honest, I-." She could feel the Princess tense up and Marceline was sure she would interject again. But instead she sat quietly as the Vampire continued, "At the risk of sounding reeeeally lame, I've had a lot of different kinds of relationships but I can't relate this feeling to any of them. Only you. I don't know what to call it. I'm hesitant to call it anything because it wouldn't do it justice. "

Marceline smiled to herself. That sounded even cornier out loud than she was expecting. She took a looked to the side to find the princess, still sniffling from tears, with the same smile. Marceline was sure she was thinking the same.

"So…" Bubblegum enquired. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know? Don't they teach you this kind of romantic biz in 'PrincessSchool'." Bubblegum bumped into the vampire with her shoulder. Pushing her away, but not for long. Marceline would not let that slide, "Well they certainly did not teach pushing, how rude."

It was a joke one that should now have been dignified a response, but Bubblegum felt the need to do so anyway, "You know there's no such thing as PrincessSchool. Where would you even get that?"

Marceline ignored the week comeback, coming up with another solution instead, "Well if memory serves, all the fairy tales end with a kiss. And as I recall I still haven't received one, seeing as how you gave that one to Maja, apparently."

Bubblegum raised an eyebrow, turning her face to the Vampire, "That's not how they end. It's usually marriage and a happily ever after." She informed.

"Whoa, getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we." Marceline teased, she had missed this closeness, this dynamic.

Bubblegum's mouth hung open in mock anger, "Just for that, you're not getting your kiss." She stood up to prove her point.

"Really~?"

* * *

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Finn bounced on his tiptoes, anxiously. "It's not right."

Lady made a happy gasp as the two, they had been observing, kissed.

Jake moved away from the door, throwing his elbows back, "Aw ya, my plan totally worked?"

"You're plan?" Finn automatically placed his hands on his hips, in utter disbelief at his brother's statement.

Jake did his happy dance, "Ya dude, jelly beats rock. Always."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Finn protested, "And it was the adventure that broke the ice in the first place."

They began to quietly bicker between themselves.

Lady shook her head at the two. As they were preoccupied, the Rainicorn turned to the cracked door one last time with a kind smile before softly closing it.

...

_A story of a Princess who had given her heart to a cruel young Vampire Queen, how do you think that kind of story would end?_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not writing a huge fight/action scene. I'm not really very good at those :P Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14: Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Hello again! Going to continue this fic because it can go so many places at this point and I miss writing things aside from papers :P . Can't promise regular updates right now but hopefully **hopefully** it will be once a week.

Also, a huge 'sorry' for some of the earlier chapters, I looked back and some are just **littered** with errors. Should really proofread before posting…

Enough talk, on with the story : )

* * *

Finn was on his way down a familiar path to the CandyKingdom. It had been a full month since he had seen his friends confess their feelings through a cracked door. He was truly happy for them, everyone who had been there that night was. Despite this, the new couple had apparently decided not to share the news. Not even with their friends. This was the part Finn had not been happy about. Jake tried to explain to his brother that the two probably had their reasons. And even though the teen could not think of any good reason they should keep their feelings a secret, he accepted his brother's words. There was no time to think further on the subject as so much was happening in his own life at that time.

For starters, Finn had experienced his first _official_ breakup. It might have been his fault, but that didn't change the fact his mood was in the pits at the moment.

Smelly smelly armpits.

And to make matters worse it seemed as though he could not walk two steps without two lovers smooching all over each other. Even his missions, as of late, had seemed to have a familiar pattern.

That was why, when he got a call from Bubblegum, Finn was more than happy to oblige. Her missions, though sometimes boring, never had anything to do with love. And Finn hoped this time would be the same.

The teen passed the Banana Guards with no problem and made his way down to the lab, with a bounce in his step.

Finn was met with an expectant open door and he walked right in.

"What's up, PB?" He asked, looking around the room, searching for any clues as to what the mission might be this time.

The Princess turned to face him, "Ah, Finn, right on time."

Finn looked beyond the Princess, at what she had been working on and was surprised to see.

"Hey it's that flower." He said aloud. Then it occurred to him. How could he explain his knowledge of such a flower? Though it had been a brilliant plan on his part, the Princess still had no clue as to what had happened the previous month in terms of her friend's attempts to match her with an appropriate suitor. "…that flower that… um, I saw in a dream." Finn tried to cover his mistake.

Unfortunately, the Princess crossed her arms, "Finn, I know you sent me that letter with the page in it."

"How did you know?" The younger of the two hoped to glob he had not just given himself away.

Bubblegum explained as though she was surprised he wouldn't have known any better, "I tested the page for fingerprints before going to look for the flower, naturally. After all, it could have been a trap and I can't afford to be careless."

_Well, in a way, it was a 'trap' anyway_, Finn thought, but instead said aloud, "Oh, Right."

"In any case-" Bubblegum continued, "Do you still know where that book is, the one you tore the page from?"

"Heck ya!" Finn saw where this was going.

"Would you be able to get it for me? The whole thing." The Princess added, "No more desecrating books by ripping out their pages, alright."

Finn lightly chuckled, "Alright Prub, you got it."

Bubblegum looked genuinely apologetic for the favor, "Sorry for sending you on such a small errand. I would go myself but-"

"No, it's super cool!" Finn cut her off, "I'm just glad this isn't some fluffy mission where I have to enter a love competition and recite poetry in a small swan boat." He cringed at the memory.

"Huh?" Bubblegum was lost. She assumed he had to be talking about a specific incident. And from the look on the adventurers face, she decided not to ask further on the subject. Instead there was another concern on her mind.

"Finn?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Are you alright with the Flame Princess's new post and … your changed relationship with her?"

Finn sighed. He still wasn't… but wait, "How did you know about FP- I mean, FK and my breakup?" Finn questioned.

"Oh that." Bubblegum shifted on her feet uncomfortably, the realization that perhaps she had let something slip that shouldn't have been. Something that might get a certain canine in trouble perhaps, "Lady told me."

"So Jake must have told her." Finn pieced together, "Man." The teen wasn't really upset with his brother, simply frustrated overall.

Bubblegum walked over, placing two reassuring hands on the youth's shoulders. She did not say anything. What was she to say that wouldn't be speculation or false hope? What could be said to cheer someone up in such a situation?

"You know, if you ever want to talk or need anything, please know I care for you and will do what I can."

And although Finn had thought he had already spoken enough on the topic, he found that there was still something left to say.

"You remember that one time you told me 'responsibility demands sacrifice'?"

"I do."

"Do you think she feels the same as you about it?"

What he was really asking was, _do you think there is still a chance of fixing this?_

Bubblegum looked into the boys sad eyes, "You know, people do change. It's not always good or bad, just different."

"Well you would still give up love and all that for the CandyKingdom, wouldn't you?" Finn asked.

The Princess swallowed hard, trying to maintain a confident tone to her words. In such a short time much had happened for Bubblegum as well. New threats to the Kingdom and information she had come across had thrown her into a mad dash for answers and uncertainty about what the future would bring.

In the past, all this would have thrown the Princess into sleepless nights of research. But Marceline would have none of it. The Vampire would come at nightfall, just after she would be waking. Talking, laughing, fighting and other activities during their time spent together made everything else seem to melt. Marceline was genuine and caring, not even realizing what her simple presence meant. The Vampire had the ability to turn words Bubblegum had never once believed into truths as they roll off that long forked tongue.

It was because of all this that Bubblegum had been too afraid to inform her love of what she had learned. Perhaps Marceline already knew. In fact, one some level she was sure of it.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Bubblegum finally replied.

Finn didn't get it, but responded with an polite nod anyway.

He had learned some things about Bubblegum in the time that had been friends. She had a habit of keeping certain things to herself, even though they begged to be let out. And when something was hidden too long it tended to manifest in strange ways.

He assumed this was one of those times and let her be as she had chosen not to elaborate.

Despite everything, Finn really did feel slightly comforted by her uncertain words. Perhaps, anything was possible. Taking on his usually dramatic 'hero stance' Finn proclaimed, "Enough with the chit-chat. There's a book to be sought out."

Bubblegum smiled, glad to see the spark return to the boys eyes if only for a little, "Have a safe journey."

"Will do m'lady."

And he was off, leaving Bubblegum to begin organizing her work area.

After all, it was almost dark.

* * *

When the door to the large pink bedchamber opened Marceline, who had been resting in cat form on a high shelf, lazily peaked over. She had expected to see Bubblegum, as now would be the time she usually tended to slip away from her work. Instead a familiar Butler came into view.

His unexpected presence was made even stranger as he called out, "Lady Abadeer."

Marceline jumped as a cat down toward the man, shape shifting in the decent, "How did you know I would be here?" She stay floating in the air, never landing.

Peppermint looked up toward her, not at all surprised, and answered, "Cake walls make for terrible sound insulators. I am aware that you usually come to visit just as dusk sets."

Marceline noticeable began to fret over his words. "Just how bad of an insulator are they?" The vampire asked, not really caring to hear the answer.

It wasn't as though they were hiding their relationship … not really.

"Can't you tell when I'm joking?" The Butler laughed, an early forced laugh. Just as Marceline began to smile too, the laughter cut off and she was met with a deadpan response, "No, but really, they are. And let me tell you gossip travels fast."

Marceline now had absolutely no clue if the Butler was honestly warning her or messing with her, as he tended to do. "Is that why you've come to talk to me?" Uncomfortable, she rushed to change the subject.

"No, I have a message for you."

"From Bonni?" Marceline asked.

The Butler shook his head 'no', "Your father. He can't contact you and really who else does he know on the flipside who can deliver a message."

"What did he say?" The Queen tried not to sound** too **interested in whatever this message was.

Seeing through the floating woman's façade, Peppermint smiled, "He needs to talk to you?"

"About what?" Marceline paused in thought, coming to a horrifying possibility, "That one time, you didn't really tell him about-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peppermint cut her off. His tone was sickeningly sweet, the kind that screams 'guilty'.

But there was no way of knowing for sure with him.

Marceline through her head back and let out a long sigh. She knew she couldn't ignore her father forever… literally forever. And there _were_ things in the Nightoshere she had to take care of anyway.

Taking Marceline's sigh as a sign of her intent to ignore the message, Peppermint tried to persuade, "I know you don't wanna, but it's a big deal that you talk to him."

Her head snapped back to look at the round man, hair floating weightlessly at the motion, "'Big deal'? So he did tell you what it's about." Though she did not ask directly, Marceline's tone demanded he tell her.

It was not enough to intimidate Peppermint, "Talk to him!" The Butler urged as he turned to take his leave. He was almost at the door when he pivoted back around with one last reminder, "Oh and remember, thin walls."

Got it!" Marceline cried out, wishing the evil sweet would let it go.

* * *

From the lab it was quite a decent down flight after flight of stairs. No one knew this path but her.

Finally, Bubblegum found herself in front of a rusted old metal door. Who would guess such a powerful thing was being held inside.

With the turn of a key, she let herself in without knocking. The being inside didn't deserve the courtesy.

In the dirt room sat a single item, a cauldron.

Bubblegum walked over to it, peering over the edge and into the murky gray water.

"It's been a while~" Came a voice from inside.

"Since I locked you up like this?" The Princess asked smugly, "Last time was amber wasn't it."

The voice let out a huff of air as though he had been reminded of something unpleasant, "No, after that. My revenge, when I possessed you. You remember that, right?" His words smiled, "When I proved my power to be stronger."

The last line was icing on the cake, breaking Bubblegum's calm demeanor, "So why do you keep screaming then, if you're so powerful? It's annoying." She crossed her arms.

"Ah, so you can hear me."

"Only…sometimes." The Princess tried to hide the fact that this actually bothered her greatly.

After the incident with the enchiridion, the gems that had once protected her and the other leaders had seemed to weaken. If she could not find a solution soon there may not be a need for a 'vessel' for the lich, he would have his pick.

The lich could sense the fear and feed off it, "Good, I got your attention."

Bubblegum stay silent.

"I only wish for a plea-bargain your highness." He hissed, despite his best attempt to seem trustworthy, "Let's be honest, you wish for something only I can give."

"And what is that?" Bubblegum spat.

"Deathlessness."

"How did you-?" The Princess recovered, "You aren't the only being who can grant deathlessness." He was a fool for thinking so highly of himself. For thinking that he knew her or her situation. Of what new motivation had made her so driven to live- forever.

"You hide your fears well, but this basic fear binds you." He looked at her with cold hollow eyes, "I can see how it constrains you."

Bubblegum would not have anymore of it, "Give it a rest. I will **never** make a deal with you- ever. In fact, I already have the Spoon of Prosperity, my amulet **and** a formula in the making."

"Then may I ask…" The lich paused, he knew he would never have her permission to 'ask' and so he continued anyway, "-if you are so sure, why have you decided to come here and speak with me?"

Bubblegum drew back, gritting her teeth. Without a word she fled, up the stairs like a once brave child who had been spooked in the dark.

_He knows nothing._ She scolded herself, how could he know what she was thinking, feeling and planning when she did not fully know herself.

The more she thought, the longer the stairs seem to become. Bubblegum closed her eye, hoping it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

When she opened them again she found herself struggling against a familiar embrace.

With the realization of where she was, the Princess automatically stopped her fight. Cuddling into the cool gray neck before her, she took a breath of spiced air to calm her beating heart.

Marceline spoke into locks of soft bubblegum hair, "You're a very erratic sleeper for a Princess." It was a well natured tease.

And the Princess hushed her, closing her eyes again. "And you're a Queen of the Night who is asleep when she should be ruling." Bubblegum noted, "It must almost be morning, were you here all night?"

"I wasn't asleep for your information." Marceline puffed out her cheeks because it was true, she had been there all night.

"Oh?"

"I was thinking."

"Can you tell me what of?"

"My father."

"Lord Abadeer?" Bubblegum opened her eyes. Sleep running to hide at the mention of the Evil Lord, "Is everything alright." She pulled back to look at the Vampire's red eyes.

Worried she might give something away; Marceline leaned forward in response, bumping their foreheads together gently. "I got a message that he wants to meet with me."

They were too close and Bubblegum could not see Marceline's expression. Instead she felt the emotion behind it. "Do you think maybe I could go with, to meet with him?"

"Wow, how do I say this-" The Vampire began, "He sort of hates you."

"Why me!" Bubblegum pulled back and Marceline let her. "I've never even met him. Actually, how does he even know about me?" The Princess noticed those lovely eyes looking everywhere but at her own, a common sign of guilt. "Marceline?"

Marceline's cheeks turned a wonderful shade of lavender.

"Did you…talk to him about me?" As though it was contagious Bubblegum felt herself grow flush, though she doubted it showed.

"Only a few times, but that was a long time ago."

"And from that he hates me." Bubblegum narrowed her eyes as if to ask 'what did you say about me'.

"It was all good things, I swear…" Marceline defended herself against that gaze.

The Princess pressed on regardless, "Well?"

"Well what?" Marceline had no clue what Bubblegum was looking for her to say.

"Can I go with you?"

Marceline could not respond. She simply looked into expectant eyes.

It was not as though she hated the idea of showing Bubblegum around the Nightosphere despite the occasional having to rescue the Princess from her father inevitably trying to suck out her soul.

It was something else. Something that was held in those blue eyes that made Marceline falter.

Worry.

If Bubblegum was worried, there was a problem. And Marceline had not a clue what it could be.

Who knew that the feared Queen of Vampires could feel so hesitant simply by the underline emotion trapped within the gaze of sugar sweet eyes.

"Bonni- Is there something on _your_ mind?" Marceline asked.

Bubblegum was surprised by this question. She had perfected the art of hiding her emotions and being calm under pressure. When had she changed? No, maybe that wasn't it. When had they gotten to the point that Marceline could read her so well.

With a smile Bubblegum tried to reassure her, "I'll admit I'm curios to see where you used to live."

"It's not pretty."

"I didn't ask if it was."

"It could be dangerous."

"I'm not helpless you know."

"If you're sure-"

She was sure.

A gentle kiss placed on deathly blue lips acted as a final reassurance.

She was sure she needed to be with Marceline.

And she was also sure that this unshakable feeling that dread was something not to be ignored.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was enough of a lead-in to peak your interest. Till next time.


	15. Chapter 15: Left Unfinished

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time.

A/N: Happy Halloween!

* * *

"What now?" Bubblegum stared at the odd drawing Marceline had drawn in chalk on her wall.

"Now you just have to throw that bug milk at it." The vampire pointed at the carton in the Princesses hand. After receiving a look of disbelief, Marceline continued, "Trust me."

And she did.

Not a moment after the liquid hit the smiling face, it was sucked into it-

"Maloso Vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

-opening into something new entirely.

Bubblegum stood transfixed by the scene, making sure to make a quick mental note to study how this 'spell' worked.

Walking in front of the fiery passageway, Marceline held out a hand, "Shall we?"

Taking it, Bubblegum followed her along the path. She was grateful for the hand guiding her, for the Princess could barely keep her eyes open with the bright sweltering light.

Through closed eyes she saw the light begin to dim, being replaced by calm black.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Marceline let go of her hand, "We're here!" The tone held a dull excitement.

Bubblegum opened her eyes to take in her new surroundings, "Where is here?" She began to wander.

"My old room." Marceline smile as she watch Bubblegum inspect her surroundings, finally finding her way to look out a window-like opening. She had most likely been drawn there by the screams and other sounds of chaos in the making.

Unfortunately, the familiar setting also reminded Marceline of what an unforgiving place the Nightosphere could be. The vampire walked up were Bubblegum was still 'enjoying the view', and said, "Would you absolutely be against me asking you to wait here for me?"

"What?" Bubblegum snapped out of whatever had entranced her. "But what if-"

She stopped herself, there was no plausible 'what if' the Princess could think of that the Vampire could actually need her for after all.

Still Bubblegum felt as though she needed to be there, even if it was just 'a bad feeling'.

But it was because it was just a feeling, the Princess felt as though she had no right to speak out. Feelings can be among the hardest things to validate.

"Please stay here." Marceline asked, gently.

Knowing there was no way she could not accept Marceline's wish, Bubblegum still offered, "I came to be with you. Staying here, I would be useless to you."

"But you are with me." The Vampire tried to explain, "Honestly, I would feel better to know you are here." _And the less time you spend with my father the better. _She thought to herself.

"So what am I supposed to do now, sleep or something?"

"If you like." Bubblegum didn't look all do excited about that idea. And Marceline knew better, "Or there is a massive collection of old manuscripts that were borrowed from various kingdoms."

"Stolen?"

"Borrowed." Marceline grinned, "It's right down the hall from here and no one should bother you there either."

"Why is that?" Bubblegum asked.

"No one reads down here."

Bubblegum shook her head. _Then why so many books?_ The thought passed unspoken.

Marceline continued to speak, "After the I find out what my father needs from me I promise to show you around more." She extended her pinky finger to the candy princess.

"What's this?" Bubblegum looked down at it.

Marceline realized, "Oh, it's called a pinky promise." She continued to explain, "You hook fingers and it's a promise that the person can't break or else they will get a 1,000 needles in their eyes."

"How brutal." Bubblegum assumed it to be a pre-war custom and didn't question it further. Instead, she did as she was told, wrapping her own finger around the one offered to her, "It's a promise then."

Marceline seemed happy by the returned gesture, "I won't be long." As the vampire tried to leave she found something holding her back, "Bon, you can let go now." She giggled as Bubblegum released her finger looking embarrassed.

"You never mentioned to unhook the fingers." Bubblegum pointed out, trying to save her pride.

"My bad." Marceline giggled out an apology, as she left the room. She knew the princess would soon be doing the same. Her only hope was that Bubblegum would find the library alright.

* * *

Bubblegum had not found the library alright.

Such an intellectual woman such as herself having trouble with such simple directions was embarrassing.

Or maybe they had simply moved the library and Marceline had not been aware. That was what Bubblegum had decided to tell herself.

Either way, she was lost.

The Princess had already passed a few demons along the way. At first she contemplated hiding behind pillars, as silly as it would seem, for she did not know if she was supposed to be in this part of the castle.

But in the end, they paid her no notice.

Bubblegum entered a large circular room filled with many portraits.

Her eyes were drawn to a tiny figure by the Demon Lord's side.

"Awwwwww" Bubblegum couldn't help but gush. If that was who she thought it was, she would have to tease the Vampire when she returned on how cute and innocent she looked as a child.

In the very same painting, noticeable separated from the two demons, was a woman. Her skin held such a deathly hue for a human. Bubblegum couldn't help but notice how weary the face looked. Aside from the long locks of blue black hair, it would have been impossible to tell the resemblance as Marceline's mother.

Bubblegum stared long into the older woman's green eyes. She mentally asked the portrait of the now dead queen questions, questions that would never be answered.

With a sigh, Bubblegum turned to the side, unable to look into those eyes any longer.

In the process they fell on something interesting.

Another of the portraits that hung in the hall appeared to be Hunson with none other than her Butler.

_What the hey?_

She needed to learn more of this from the Peppermint's own mouth and vowed to do so the moment she returned to the Candy Kingdom.

The other paintings held little fascination to her and Bubblegum continued to wander on, at this point trying to find her way back to Marceline's room more than anything. Somehow this only found her more lost and eventually outside of the castle.

Or was she still inside? It was hard to tell.

The area seemed to be an indoor market, much more busy than the inner quarters had been.

Everything seemed to have a red iron tint.

Bubblegum was just about to turn back the way she had come when a man with a half shaven head called out to her, "Hey pinky!"

Knowing well she was quite possible the only pink thing in the Nightosphere, Bubblegum looked around to the owner of the voice.

"Ya, you." He smiled, a toothy smile, showing off a terrifying set of pointed teeth, "You lost babe?" He asked.

"Babe?" Bubblegum mused to herself.

She must have sounded offended because the man responded, "Only trying to help, uhhh, Miss?"

Not wanting to give away just how lost she was, Bubblegum brushed off the words with a wave of her hand, "No, but thank you, I'm perfectly fine."

"Whatever." He shrugged leaning back against the outer wall of one of the 'shops', taking out a cigarette.

The Princess was just about to continue her attempted return when, "Thanks Tuff." A tall woman with large curly hair stepped out with a record in one hand and a bag in the other.

The two women noticed each other simultaneously.

"Princess?"

"Keila!"

"…Princess?" Marcus mimicked, in slight disbelief.

Keila ran up to the other woman, giving her a big hug. Bubblegum felt the bag filled with Keila's purchase hit her in the side as the vampire's arms swung around her. "It's been so long. You haven't aged a day." She joked.

"Neither have you." Bubblegum giggled.

The man named Tuff spoke up, "You know this chic- woman, Kei?"

"Heck Ya! She was a Marceline and the Scream Queen's fan back in the day." She answered Tuff before turning her attention back to Bubblegum, "What are you doing in a place like this anyway?"

Bubblegum had no clue what to say and so she took the easy route, "What are you doing here?" Repeating the very question she was asked.

Luckily Keila didn't seem to notice, she seemed really too excited about her own news, "I'm on tour again!"

"Oh?" Bubblegum was interested.

"Ya! The Scream Queens, just the Scream Queens." The Vampire seemed to be saddened by that single fact, but recovered quickly, "Listen though, you didn't tell me what you're going here."

_Oh busted._

"I should be heading back actually, to- um … ya" Bubblegum looked left and right.

And it was perfectly obvious, "Do you need help?" Keila asked.

The Princess looked at her old friend, "Could you? That would be great." The words were apologetic.

"Of course, don't even think about it"

Suddenly a third voice was thrown into the mix yet again, "Sure let her help." The man, who had been watching their reunion as he smoked, grumbled jokingly.

"Shut up, Tuff" Keila called out to him. "You're a creep, that's why she wouldn't want to go with you."

"I'm hurt." The man smiled and pointed to himself, "You don't think I'm a creep, do you Princess?" He asked Bubblegum.

Before she could even answer, Keila shook her head, "Don't answer him. It's only encourages it. See you later, Tuff"

"Bye Babe! Come back soon." He called back.

Bubblegum waved her good bye to the man, catching up with Keila as she walked.

"Kaila, I'm headed back to the-"

"I know." Keila responded before Bubblegum could finish, "It's this way."

The Princesses eyes went wide. Seeing this Keila grinned, to her everything was obvious. She could have easily said so from the beginning. But what kind of fun was that?

"So tell me-" The vampire began, "how's-

* * *

"-how's my daughter doing these days?"

Marceline had been prepared for this kind of small talk.

"Good." Was the simple reply.

Perhaps one of the only people the Lord of Evil had ever felt uncertain around was his own daughter.

Though he wasn't always good at showing it, Hunson really did care for Marceline. She was his only child, a weight that held much pressure on both of their heads.

They sat for what seemed like ages, awkward small talk and silences weighing down the air, until it became too much for the vampire.

"What's the reason you had to send PepMan for me? I would have returned eventually." Marceline enquired.

Hunson seemed relived, as though he had been given a new confidence to say what he had intended, "Well I want you to have this." He reached in his pocket, pulling out an amulet.

"No way!" Marceline became angry, "You're actually trying the same trick twice? You think I'm dim or something?"

"No no, it's not a trick this time."Hunson tried to sooth, "Really, I want you to take over the Nightosphere." Seeing his daughter scowl even harder, he added, "by choice."

"No!" She stated firmly, "How many times have we been over this?" She rolled her eyes. Not even wanting to think about how many times they had had this conversation.

"But why? It's your birthright, something predetermined. You can't run from it forever."

They both knew the reason why she would not. But neither could speak it out loud. The title would not come without bloodshed. And not the kind the Marceline was particularly willing to partake in.

The Lord of Evil was a title passed on through the elimination of the previous head.

Normally a deathless being cannot parish. It is literally defined in the name that it should not be impossible. However, through some unknown reason, one Marceline never bothered to try and understand, the first born can.

It was a 'family tradition', if one could call it that and that is how Hunson intended to keep it, much to the dismay of Marceline.

Yes they had had their ups and downs but Marceline still cared for her birth father, enough to find this task more than impossible… unthinkable even.

"I just can't." Marceline's voice became more hushed than before, "I'm the Vampire Queen now. Shouldn't that grant me amnesty?"

Understanding exactly where his daughter was coming from, having experienced the same task himself, the demon lord regretfully informed her, "That's not good enough."

"Not good, huh? Then what would be good enough, eh, father?" Marceline asked, frustrated.

"Well-"

* * *

Keila had shown Bubblegum the way back to the castle, leaving her with directions through the maze like passageways. She herself had only been inside once, yet the vampire was not shy to inform the Princess about her photographic memory.

With one last goodbye, Bubblegum followed the directions. Luckily, she was much more successful this time.

The Princess hurried through the halls, dress tossed back about her legs as she ran, hoping Marceline had not yet returned and alone after having the conversation with her father.

Opening the door Bubblegum found her hope to be shattered.

Marceline seemed to be sleeping peacefully as she gracefully float on her side above her bed. Bubblegum shut the door without a sound and stepped softly toward said bed, rounding it to see red eyes open.

"Oh you're awake." She said cautiously. "Sorry you had to come back to an empty room."

_You weren't in the library. _Is what Bubblegum expected to be told, but it never happened.

Bubblegum crawled onto the bed.

Marceline stay floating.

She always did if there was something on her mind. Bubblegum knew all too well it was best to leave her alone when she got like this. All the Princess could do was look up at the face and hope the vampire would let her in.

And she did.

Red eyes finally fell to meet blue ones as the vampire floated down to embrace the woman she had begun to love more than she could have imagined possible.

Love.

That had once been interchangeable with 'pain' or 'hurt' in her vocabulary.

But that was becoming not the case more and more.

"You going to be ok?" Bubblegum asked, stroking jagged black bangs, bringing her closer in the process.

_I'm going to have to be._ She thought bitterly on the task ahead, "Just emotionally exhausted."

"You should rest."

"Can't" She responded a childishly, "Talk to me?"

"Hm" Bubblegum hummed, thinking of a suitable topic, "You know that wonderful library you told me about?"

The vampire nodded lazily.

"I got lost on my way to it." She wanted to mention the family portrait and Keila but understood that now was not the time. "After you've rested can you show me the way?"

"You really couldn't find it on your own-" Marceline was struck with a realization, "Oh wait, that's right, they moved it not too long ago… oops"

_Ha! I knew it. _Bubblegum mentally congratulated herself._ Princess has still got it._

"Hey Bonnibel?"

"Yes?"

"I need your help."

* * *

A/N: Booked tickets for Madoka Magica: Rebellion! Can't wait for December :D


End file.
